Where you belong
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Piper and Leo are killed by a demon when Wyatt is 5, Chris is 4, and Melinda is 1. The kids are in bed, but Chris ran downstairs when he heard commotion and was killed too. Wyatt and Melinda have bounced from foster home to foster home. What happens when they are taken in by Stef and Lena? P.S. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 2008 at 10 o'clock and night when a demon attacked Piper and Leo at the Manor. Four year old, Chris woke up when he heard the commotion from downstairs, and Melinda who was only a year old woke up crying. Five year old, Wyatt woke up and picked up his baby sister from her crib. Chris started to run downstairs so Wyatt followed him. Wyatt hadn't been able to stop Chris in time and he witnessed the demon kill his mommy, daddy, and little brother.

That night an Elder came down and bound Wyatt and Melinda's powers. The next morning social services came and took the two kids to a foster home. The foster home didn't last and six months later they were onto the next foster home.

It has been years since the day Piper and Leo died though. Melinda is now twelve years old and she doesn't remember her parents or brother, Chris at all, and Wyatt is sixteen years old. Wyatt and Melinda are currently being fostered by Stef and Lena Foster. Stef has a son, Brandon from a previous marriage, who is a freshman in college, and Stef and Lena's kids, Callie is a senior in high school, Mariana is a junior while her twin brother, Jesus is at boarding school, and Jude is a freshman in high school. Their kids call Stef mom and Lena momma.

One day when Melinda and Wyatt were sitting in the living room at Stef and Lena's house. They were talking to each other about how they feel about their foster family.

"So Mel, would you want Stef and Lena to adopt us if they decided to?" Wyatt asked his little sister

Melinda nodded, "Yes Wy I would. They are the nicest foster parents we've had, even if they are lesbian."

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't mind either. Would you still want to be adopted by them if they don't adopt me?"

Melinda frowned and looked sad, "I don't know probably not though. You're all I really know. You've always been there for me."

Wyatt nodded, "That's understandable."

A few minutes later, Callie walked into the living room. Callie smiled at Wyatt and Melinda, "Hi Wyatt. Hi Melinda. How are you?"

Melinda looked at Wyatt. Wyatt replied, "Hi Callie. We're good."

Callie nodded and smiled, "That's good. I'm glad."

Melinda then looked at Callie with kind of sad, but hopeful eyes, "Callie, do you think Lena and Stef will adopt Wyatt and I?"

Callie sat down across from Wyatt and Melinda, "There is no doubt in my mind that my moms will adopt both of you."

Melinda nodded, "Okay"

Wyatt stood up and headed for the front door, "I'm going to go for a walk."

Callie and Melinda nodded, but Melinda looked at Wyatt like he was abandoning her.

Wyatt walked out the front door and walked away from his foster house. As he walked, he thought about all the foster home that he and his sister had been in. The previous foster home hadn't been abusive like the others but the foster parents acted like Wyatt and Melinda didn't even exist. The siblings ended up running away from that home when they found out that their Aunt Paige was a social worker. They went to their aunt to see if she wanted them and they were disappointed to learn that she couldn't take them in even though she wanted to. Wyatt was angry and he vandalized her car. He then ended up in Juvie while Melinda ended up in an abusive foster home with no one to protect her. When Wyatt thought about that memory he started to cry and become angry. He realized he was still mad at his and his sister's aunt for not taking them in. He started to run far away.

Back at Stef and Lena's house, Lena had just finished cooking dinner, and Stef was helping set the table.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Lena called

Most of the kids ran to the table but Melinda just walked while she wondered where Wyatt was. She knew he wouldn't just leave her.

After all the kids minus Wyatt were sitting at the table, Stef asked, "Where's Wyatt?"

"He went for a walk about ten to fifteen minutes ago." Melinda replied

Stef nodded, "Okay well he'll probably be back soon."

"Can we eat?" Mariana asked "I'm hungry."

Lena thought about it for a minute, "Uh sure I guess."

"May I be excused?" Melinda asked

"Sure" Stef replied nodding

Melinda got up from the table and ran upstairs to the room that she shared with Mariana and Callie. She sat on her bed. She was upset that everyone was eating without Wyatt.

Downstairs at the table Jude said, "Mom, Momma, Conner invited me to dinner on Friday? Can I go?"

"We'll think about it, bud" Stef said

"Okay mom" Jude replied

Callie looked up at her moms and asked, "Hey mom, momma, this boy in my class. His name is Reed. He asked me to go to the upcoming dance with him. Can I go?"

Lena thought about it and then looked at Stef. Stef replied, "Momma and I have to think about it, and we'd have to meet this boy, Reed. You can invite him over for dinner on Friday or Saturday."

"Okay mom" Callie replied

The kids sat eating quietly while Lena and Stef sat eating while worrying about Wyatt.

Meanwhile Wyatt was still running away from his foster house. He wasn't sure why but he knew that Melinda would have a better chance of getting adopted without him. He also didn't really believe Callie about Stef and Lena adopting both him and Melinda. Wyatt had also completely forgotten that he had his phone that Stef and Lena gave him.

At Stef and Lena's house, it had been an hour since Wyatt left for his walk and Melinda still hadn't eaten dinner. Lena walked up to the girls' room and sat on the edge of Melinda's bed. She gently rubbed Melinda's back, "Hey sweets, you know you have to eat something."

Melinda replied by asking, "Is Wyatt back?"

"No sweetie, but Stef is looking for him." Lena replied

"Then I'm not eating." Melinda said "I'm not eating until Wyatt is back."

Lena sighed and rubbed Melinda's back again, "I'm sure Wyatt would want you to eat."

"But he's not here." Melinda said. She wasn't mad at Lena. She was mad at Wyatt for leaving her when he promised he would never leave her.

Stef was driving around looking for Wyatt. She tracking him with the gps tracking device that everyone has on their phones. When she finally found Wyatt he was sitting down at a bus stop while crying. Stef parked the car and then sat down next to Wyatt.

"Hey bud, I thought you could use some company." Stef said

"Just take care of my sister." Wyatt replied bluntly not looking at Stef, and instead looking down. Then he looked at Stef and asked, "Stef, are you and Lena planning on adopting Melinda?"

Stef nodded, "Yes, we are talking about it, and we are planning on adopting you too."

"Me? Why?" Wyatt asked. He was confused as to why they would want to adopt a sixteen year old broken and reserved foster child.

"Because all kids deserve a safe and loving home and family. Plus Lena and I have grown to love both you and Melinda." Stef told Wyatt

Wyatt nodded, "Okay"

Suddenly Stef's phone beeped and she looked at her phone, she saw that she had a text message from Lena. It said that Melinda was refusing to eat until Wyatt was back home.

"What do you say we go back home?" Stef asked "Lena just texted me and she said that Melinda is refusing to eat until you are back home."

Wyatt laughed slightly and smiled, "That sounds like my sister." He got up and walked towards Stef's car.

Stef got up and walked next to Wyatt. She got in the driver side of the car, while Wyatt got in the passenger side.

When they got home and Wyatt walked in the front door, he was greeted by his upset little sister.

"How could you leave me? How could you even think about leaving me when you promised you would never leave?" Melinda asked yelling at Wyatt

"Mel, I'm so sorry." Wyatt replied while going to hug his little sister.

"Chinga usted" Melinda spat at her brother.

Mariana who had heard slapped her hand to her mouth in shock of what Melinda had said.

Wyatt looked at Mariana, "Do you know what Melinda said?"

Mariana nodded, "Yes but I can't repeat it."

Stef walked in the room, "What can't you repeat, love?"

"The word that Melinda said."

Stef looked at Melinda, "Melinda, what did you say?"

"I told Wyatt Chinga usted." Melinda said repeated what she said earlier. Both Mariana and Stef clasped their hands to their mouth.

"Will someone please tell me what my little sister is saying?" Wyatt asked getting angry.

"It's Spanish for F you" Stef said

Wyatt looked at Melinda, "Where did you learn that word, Mel?"

"At the foster home I was at when you were in Juvie." Melinda replied

"Mariana, Wyatt, please go upstairs to your rooms. Lena and I need to talk to Melinda about appropriate language."

Wyatt and Mariana nodded and then walked upstairs.

Stef called, "Lena can you come here please."

Lena walked to where Stef was, "What is it?"

"Melinda told Wyatt f you in Spanish." Stef said

Lena looked shocked. She told Melinda, "Melinda, come sit on the couch. We need to talk to you."

Melinda sat on the couch.

"Do you understand that saying the f word is bad? Do you know what the f word means?" Lena asked

Melinda nodded, "Yes I do. I'm not five"

"Okay first lose the attitude." Stef said. Then she asked, "If you know what it means and that it is a bad word why did you say it, Melinda?"

"Because I was mad. Wyatt promised me he would never leave me and tonight he was going to. If Stef didn't go find him he would still be gone." Melinda ranted

"That's still not a reason to say the f word." Lena told Melinda "I think you should apologize to Wyatt."

"I'll apologize when he explains why he was going to leave me if the reason is good enough." Melinda replied

"Okay well then until you apologize you are grounded" Stef told Melinda

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Whatever this is just a foster home. It's not like I'm staying here."

"Actually Melinda we're planning on adopting you and Wyatt." Lena replied

Melinda looked shocked, "Really?"

Stef nodded, "Yes you and Wyatt are great kids you've just had bad luck so far."

Melinda nodded. She suddenly felt really bad knowing that she had disappointed the couple that wanted to adopt her and her brother. "I'm sorry."

"That's great but we're not the ones you need to apologize to, Wyatt is." Lena told Melinda

Melinda nodded, "I know."

Melinda got up and walked upstairs to the boys room. She walked in and sat on Wyatt's bed.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said to you." Melinda apologized

"And I'm sorry too for leaving you when I promised I wouldn't. I thought you would have a better chance of getting adopted without me." Wyatt explained

Melinda smiled, "Stef and Lena told me they are planning on adopting us both."

Wyatt smiled, "I know. Stef told me. It's great."

Melinda smiled and nodded, "I know"

That night Melinda had a dream about the day that Wyatt told her he would never leave. Melinda was only six years old and Wyatt was ten. Their foster dad was about to give them a really severe beating and Melinda was especially scared.

Wyatt hugged his little sister and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Mel. I will never leave you."

"You promise, Wy?" Melinda asked hopefully

Wyatt nodded, "I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Wy." Melinda said and hugged Wyatt back

Melinda woke up from the dream. She got out of bed and walked to the boy's room. She climbed into bed with Wyatt and snuggled close to him.

Melinda whispered in Wyatt's ear, "Thanks for always being there for me, Wy. I love you and I'm glad your my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Melinda walks downstairs for breakfast. She is really tired since she didn't get much sleep because she was having nightmares about old foster homes. Lena was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She looked at Melinda, "Morning sweetie"

Melinda rubbed her eyes sleepily and replied, "Morning momma"

Lena smiled happily and Stef walked into the kitchen and asked, "What's got you so happy, love?"

"Melinda called me momma." Lena whispered to Stef.

Melinda heard Stef and looked over at her, "Morning mom"

Melinda didn't know why but it felt so natural to call Stef mom and Lena momma.

Stef smiled happily, "Morning love."

As the kids minus Wyatt started to smell breakfast, they woke up and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Morning momma." Callie, Jude, and Mariana said

"Morning my babies" Stef said

"Morning kids" Lena said

"What's for breakfast, momma?" Mariana asked

"Pancakes, hash browns, and bacon." Lena replied

"Yum sounds good, momma" Callie stated

"And it smells good too" Jude added

"Thanks Callie and Jude." Lena replied

Meanwhile Melinda was getting her self a drink, but due to being short for her height she couldn't really reach the cups and one fell and broke. Melinda closed up a bit and prepared herself to be hit, "Sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me and please don't send me away."

"We would never seen you away, love. And we most certainly will never hurt you. We love you so much" Stef reassured Melinda before asking, "Are you alright though, kiddo?"

Melinda nodded, "Yeah mom. I'm okay."

Wyatt walked downstairs, "Morning"

"Morning bud" Stef said

"Guess what Wy." Melinda said "Momma's making pancakes, hash browns, and bacon for breakfast."

Wyatt kind of froze in his tracks a little when he heard Melinda refer to Lena as momma. He wasn't expecting that.

"That's great." Wyatt replied to his little sister.

Stef looked at Callie and handed her a letter, "Hey Cal, you got a letter from occidental."

Callie took the letter from her momand started to open it but then stopped, "I'm scared. What if I didn't get in?"

"I'm sure you did, sweetheart. They'd be dumb not to accept you." Lena told her daughter.

Callie nodded, "Okay momma." She opened the envelope and read it. She smiled happily and announced, "I got in."

Everyone smiled happily except for Wyatt and Melinda. Jude and Mariana both told Callie good job, but Melinda didn't say anything.

Stef said, "That's great, love. I'mproud of you."

"I knew you would get in." Lena told Callie while giving her a hug.

"Thanks mom and momma." Callie replied

"Good job, Callie." Wyatt said

"Thanks Wyatt" Callie replied

"Oh um I passed the Cahsee test." Wyatt said casually as if it was no big deal.

Lena smiled, "I know. Good job. I'm proud of you, bud."

"Good job, bud." Stef said "I guess all the studying and hard work you put in paid off."

Wyatt smiled softly, "Thanks Lena and Stef."

Melinda looked at Wyatt and mouthed, 'Why can't you call them mom and momma?'

Wyatt mouthed back, 'Because we had a mom and dad, but they were killed.'

Melinda sighed. She didn't know what to do with her brother.

After breakfast everyone went upstairs to get ready for school. Then Lena drove the kids to school.

Once at school, Callie was talking to Reed.

"Could you come over for dinner at my house on Friday or Saturday?" Callie asked "My moms want to meet you before they let us go to the dance together."

Reed nodded, "Okay well I can come over on Saturday. I'm babysitting on Friday."

Callie smiled, "Ok thanks."

"No problem" Reed said "I like you Callie and I want your parents to approve of me."

"Okay see you Saturday, Reed." Callie replied before walking to her class.

On the junior high end of campus Melinda was just minding her own business while walking to her class when some mean boy in her class yelled to her, "Hey foster girl, how does it feel to be unwanted?"

Melinda turned around, "I'm not unwanted. My foster parents want to adopt me and my brother."

"I have a surprise for you." The mean boy said "Meet me behind the school after school."

Melinda nodded because she was scared, "Okay Garret" Garret was the mean boy's name.

Garret smiled evilly, "Good. See you after school."

Melinda gulped and walked to class. She was scared and nervous about what Garret had planned for her.

At Lunchtime Wyatt was talking to his friend Marcus.

"So this morning my sister, Melinda called Stef mom and Lena momma. I was so shocked. I never expected her to get so comfortable in a foster home. The thing is that Stef and Lena are so nice and loving and they treat us like their own kids, but I can't forget that Melinda and I had a mom and dad who were killed when I was five and Melinda was one. We saw them get killed too, but she doesn't remember."

"That's rough. I'm sorry." Marcus said "Maybe you should embrace Stef and Lena as your moms. Didn't you say that they want to adopt you and your sister?"

Wyatt nodded, "Yes I did and maybe I should but I just can't. I had great parents and their names were Piper and Leo."

Marcus nodded, "They might have been good parents, but they haven't been with you since you were five. Plus I'm sure they wont mind if you call Stef and Lena your moms. I'm sure they would want you to be happy."

Wyatt nodded, "I guess you're right. Thanks Marcus."

"It was no problem, Wyatt." Marcus replied

Later after school, Melinda met Garret behind the school. He attacked her, tore her clothes off and then raped her.

"There now you'll never be adopted and you will always be an unwanted foster girl." Garret said before he left.

Melinda cried because she knew that he was right. Stef and Lena wouldn't want to adopt her after they found out she had been raped. She called Callie on her phone.

Callie answered her phone, "Hello Melinda, where are you?"

"Help...behind school." Melinda said into the phone while crying

"Okay I'll tell mom and momma." Callie told Melinda

"No" Melinda cried "please don't"

Callie sighed, "Okay I'll come pick you up."

Callie takes Lena's car keys and drives to the school to pick up Melinda. She parks the car and the walks around to behind the school. Melinda is laying down lifeless without any clothes on and her privates are bleeding.

Callie ran to Melinda, "Oh my gosh! Melinda, what happened?"

"Someone attacked and raped me." Melinda sobbed. She didn't say Garret did it because she didn't want to.

"Oh my gosh! We have to tell moms." Callie said

"No" Melinda cried "They'll neveradopt if they found out."

"When I was fourteen, I was raped and when Stef and Lena found out it was before my adoption was finalized and they still adopted me." Callie explained "You should tell them. They deserve to know."

Melinda nodded, "Okay can we just go home."

Callie nodded and then helped Melinda up. Once they were in the car, Callie handed Melinda a sweatshirt that was really long. Callie drove home.

When Callie helped Melinda in the house both Stef and Lena were standing by the front door.

"Why did you take my car keys, Callie?" Lena asked

"I'm sorry, momma" Callie said "Melinda called me for a ride and she didn't want me to tell you and mom."

Stef was looking at Melinda and how horrible she looked, "What happened to you, love?"

"It was...um nothing." Melinda said. She was scared that Stef and Lena would send her away.

"It's okay, sweetie." Lena said "You can tell us."

"I um...I was um...I was r...ra...raped." Melinda stuttered softly

Stef and Lena both look shocked.

"Do you know who did it, sweetie?" Lena asked

Melinda nodded and cried, but she didn't say anything.

"Could you tell us?" Stef asked

Melinda shook her head. She wasafraid to tell them.

Lena took Melinda's hands, "Don't worry we won't be mad at you. It wasn't your fault that this happened. Plus we'll protect you from whoever did this to you."

Melinda sighed, "It was um...It was Garret Copperfield. He's in my class."

Lena nodded, "Okay well I'll have atalk with him and his parents."

"No please don't." Melinda said "You'll only make it worse for me."

"I'm sorry sweetie as your foster mom I wouldn't, but as the vice principal of the school I have to."

Melinda nodded, "Okay I understand. Can I go shower? I feel gross."

Stef nodded, "Of course, love."

Melinda walked upstairs to take a shower. After Melinda went upstairs, Callie said, "Mom, Momma, Reed said he can come over for dinner on Saturday."

"Ok love" Stef said

"Momma, on Saturday for dinner can you cook red snapper?"

"Of course sweetheart." Lena replied

"Thanks momma." Callie said as she hugged Lena before going upstairs. Upstairs when Melinda got out of the shower she got ready for bed because she was tired. She got in bed and went straight to sleep, but didn't sleep peacefully. Melinda tossed and turned in her sleep.

*Dream flashback*

Melinda is about five years old. Her foster mom, Stacey had just lost her husband to the army and was too distraught to get up. She made nine year old, Wyatt do all the work that a man should do, and five year old, Melinda had to do all the work that Stacey should be doing. Stacey had a son, Brennan who was eighteen and whenever Wyatt or Melinda didn't do what they were told Brennan would beat them.

Melinda was cooking and she accidentally burnt the food.

Stacey was about to eat when she noticed the food was burnt, "Brennan! Melinda burned the food."

Brennan heard his mom and went to go find Melinda, "Melinda!"

Melinda ran to Brennan. He picked her up and dragged her into his room. He threw her on the bed and started beating her with his belt.

Melinda cried, "Ow Brennan, I'm sorry."

"Why can't you do anything right, brat,?" Brennan asked but more as a rhetorical question.

"I'm sorry, Brennan." Melinda cried "Ow...owie Brennan. Stop please. I'm sorry."

Brennan didn't stop though. He kept on beating Melinda until she was sobbing and her body went limp.

*End of Dream flashback*

Melinda woke up crying. She was scared but she also knew she was safe in her current foster home.

Mariana was in the room reading and she walked over to Melinda's bed.

"Hey Mel, what's wrong?" Mariana asked

"Bad dream" Melinda cried

Mariana hugged Melinda and sat with her until she felt better.

Meanwhile Wyatt knocked on Lena and Stef's bedroom door.

"Come in" Stef said

Wyatt opened the door and walked in. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but Marcus was right. Wyatt needed to call Stef and Lena his moms.

"Um this is going to be hard to say but I just had to say it." Wyatt said and then stopped to take a deep breath.

"What is it, bud?" Lena asked

Wyatt breathed and said, "I just...I wanted to say that you're my moms and I'm glad you are. Thank you for taking in me and my sister and making us part of your family."

Lena smiled, "You're welcome, bud."

"Goodnight mom and momma." Wyatt said before exiting their bedroom.

Stef and Lena smiled happily at each other. "Our family is complete." Stef said to which Lena nodded.

Back in the girls room, Mariana was still trying to calm Melinda, who was too scared to go back to sleep because she was afraid of having another bad dream about Brennan and Stacey.

"Thanks for trying, Mariana." Melinda said "I think I'm going to go sleep with moms."

Mariana nodded, "Okay Mel."

Melinda got up from her bed and walked to her moms' bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lena said

Melinda walked in, "Mommy, Momma, can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, love." Stef replied

Melinda crawled into bed in-between her moms. She cuddled close to Lena but was holding Stef's hand. She fell fast asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday afternoon, when Reed came over for dinner he brought flowers for Callie and as gratitude he brought flowers for Stef and Lena. All the other kids were out of the house so it was just Reed, Callie, Stef and Lena. Wyatt had taken Jude out so that that the two could hang out and bond. Mariana went to visit Jesus, and Melinda is at her foster kids support group, which Wyatt had chosen to skip.

Wyatt had gone to the park with Jude and they were just sitting and talking.

"So Wyatt, what happened to your parents?"

"They were killed by someone who broke into our house. We had already been asleep but Melinda who was only a year old woke up crying from the noise and then my little brother, Chris who was four woke up and started to run downstairs. Then I who was five picked up Melinda from her crib and then ran after Chris but I was too late. He had already made it downstairs and I saw the person kill my mom, dad, and little brother." Wyatt explained to Jude and his eyes watered as he recalled that night when he lost his parents and little brother.

"Oh I'm sorry. That must have been hard seeing your parents die along with your little brother." Jude told Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded, "It was"

Back at the house, Stef and Lena were sitting with Callie and Reed, while asking Reed some questions but also telling him some rules.

"So Reed, what do you like to do with your free time?" Stef asked

"I like to write poetry and play basketball." Reed replied

Then Lena and Stef asked Reed some more questions and were impressed with him and for the most part liked him.

"Ok you have our blessing to take Callie to the upcoming dance but you have to have her home by ten o'clock. Not a minute later." Stef told Reed

Reed nodded, "Ok I will."

At the foster kids support group, Melinda was sitting listening because she didn't feel like sharing. There was another girl named Lacey who was twelve years old just like Melinda.

The lady asked, "Lacey, would you like to share?"

Lacey just shook her head. She hasn't talked since she was five years old.

After the session was over Melinda ran after Lacey.

"Hey Lacey, wait up" Melinda called

Lacey stopped and turned around.

"You want to talk?" Melinda asked

Lacey shrugged.

Melinda smiled at Lacey and asked, "Why don't you talk?"

Lacey shrugged. She wrote down on paper, 'I have to go to my foster home.'

Melinda nodded, "Would you like me to walk you? I can text my brother and tell him where I'm going."

Lacey shrugged. She wrote down on paper, 'If you want to.'

Melinda nodded, "Okay I'll walk with you and maybe we can talk or I'll do most of the talking."

As Lacey and Melinda walked, Melinda texted her brother that she was walking a friend home.

"So Lacey, what's your story? Why are you in the foster system? When did you enter the foster system?" Melinda asked then she said "I entered the foster system when I was one and my brother was five. My parents were killed."

Lacey looked at Melinda and then wrote down on paper, 'I'm sorry. My parents died in a car accident when I was two.'

"I'm sorry to hear that." Melinda said "What happened to make you not talk anymore?"

Lacey looked down and wrote, 'A bad foster home when I was five.'

Melinda nodded, "I'm sorry."

Lacey nodded and wrote, 'It's okay.'

When Lacey saw her foster house she waved bye to Melinda, who waved back. Melinda started to walk back to where the foster kids support group was so Wyatt could pick her up, but before she could get very far she heard commotion from Lacey's foster home. She didn't know what to do but she was worried about Lacey. Melinda called her foster mom, Stef.

Stef answered the phone when she heard it ring, "Hi love, do you need a ride? I thought Wyatt was picking you up?"

"Hi mom, he still is but I decided to walk a friend home from my foster kids support group and I'm still outside her house because there is a lot of noise and commotion coming from the house." Melinda explained "It sounds like her foster dad is yelling and hitting her. Please hurry I'm worried about her."

"Okay love. I'm on my way." Stef said as she grabbed her car keys and her gun.

Callie looked at her mom, "What is it, mom? What's wrong?"

"Melinda is worried about a friend from her support group." Stef replied "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too mom" Callie replied

Stef used the gps tracker to track Melinda's phone. When she arrived at the destination, she parked the car and got out. Melinda was watching the house intensely.

"Hi love" Stef said "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Melinda nodded, "Okay mom. Thanks for coming.

Stef smiled, "Anytime love."

Stef walked towards the front door and then knocked on the door.

Lacey's foster dad, Jonathan opened the door and asked, "What do you need?"

Stef had her gun out and walked into the house, "Someone complained about the noise. Do you have any kids?"

Jonathan nodded, "I have a foster daughter named Lacey, but she is a mute and doesn't talk."

"Actually the complaint was about you." Stef said and then asked, "Can I talk to your foster daughter?"

"Lacey, someone wants to talk to you." Jonathan called

Lacey came into the front room and Stef put her gun away so she didn't scare the girl.

"Hi Lacey, I'm Stef." Stef introduced "Are you okay? Do you feel safe here?"

Lacey looked at Stef blankly and just nodded.

Stef nodded, "Are you sure?"

Lacey nodded again.

"I'm sorry to bother you mister." Stef said to Jonathan

Jonathan replied, "That's alright."

Stef exited his house and Melinda looked at her foster mom. She was confused as to why Lacey wasn't with her.

"Mom, why isn't Lacey with you?" Melinda asked

"She didn't seem in danger to me and her foster dad was cooperative." Stef said "Maybe he was only yelling at her."

"No! You're wrong. I heard him hitting her. I know what abuse sounds like after being in the foster system since I was one." Melinda yelled at her foster mom

Stef replied, "Okay well maybe you are right but I can't do anything until there is proof."

Melinda nodded, "Okay I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you, but I hate cops."

Stef smiled and hugged Melinda, "It's okay, love."

"Let's go home." Melinda said as she walked towards her foster mom's car.

Stef nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Stef got in the car and texted Wyatt that she has picked up Melinda before driving home.

Wyatt and Jude had just arrived home and walked in the front door.

Lena greeted her son and foster son, "Hey boys"

"Hi momma" Wyatt and Jude replied in unison

Wyatt and Jude were whispering to each other and laughing as they walked upstairs.

A few minutes later, Stef and Melinda arrived home. They walked into the living room to see Lena and Callie cuddled together on the couch. Melinda walked over and sat on the other side of Lena. Stef sat next to Callie.

"So mom, what happened with Melinda's friend?" Callie asked

"It turned out to be nothing to worry about." Stef replied

Callie nodded, "That's good"

A month later on Wyatt and Melinda adoption day. Stef and Lena discover something when they get Wyatt and Melinda's birth certificates. Melinda is adopted, and her birth parents are Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy but she is also the twin sister of Henry Mills.

Stef walks over to Wyatt and Melinda, "There appears to be a problem. I'm sorry Melinda, but you can't be adopted today. We have to contact your birth mom so she knows about it. It appears that you were adopted by Wyatt's parents. Your birth mom is a woman named Emma Swan."

"Well if Mel can't be adopted today then I won't be either." Wyatt said

"No Wy, you can still be adopted. I'll still get adopted, just not today." Melinda told her brother

Wyatt nodded, "Okay Mel."

Stef hugged Melinda, "I'm really sorry, but just because you can't get adopted today doesn't make you any less apart of this family."

Melinda nodded, "I know, mom."

Melinda walked over to Lena and hugged her, "I love you, momma. Just because I'm not getting adopted today doesn't mean I'm not apart of this family."

Lena hugged Melinda back, "I know and I love you too, sweetie."

Meanwhile Wyatt walked over to Jude. He looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?" Jude asked

Wyatt replied, "Melinda can't get adopted today because she was apparently adopted by my birth parents so moms have to contact Melinda's birth mom."

Jude nodded, "That must be hard for you and her. Learning you don't come from the same parents. It was hard for me when I learned that Callie has a different birth dad."

Wyatt nodded, "It is."

Melinda walked over to Mariana and Callie, "Well it looks like I'm not getting adopted today."

Mariana looked confused, "What?! Why not? Did moms change their minds?"

"What?! No" Melinda replied "Piper and Leo Halliwell weren't my birth parents. They adopted me so moms have to contact my birth mom before they can adopt me."

Callie and Mariana nodded. Callie replied, "I'm sorry, but you are still apart of this family, adoption or not."

Melinda nodded, "I know."

The next day when Melinda wakes up she feels like she is sick and she has felt that way for a while. She is fearing that she may be pregnant from when Garret raped her. She doesn't want to tell her moms that she may be pregnant until she knows for sure. Melinda sneaks out of the house and goes to the store to buy a pregnancy test. She goes into the store bathroom and takes the test. When Melinda sees a little blue plus sign show up she knows what that means and it terrified her. She wanted to runaway but knew that with Stef being a cop she would track Melinda down in no time. Melinda went back home and decided to talk to walked upstairs to the room she shared with Mariana and Callie. Melinda sat down on Mariana's bed.

"Sis, can I talk to you?" Melinda asked

Mariana nodded, "Of course, Mel. What about?"

"Remember a month ago when I was raped well I'm pregnant." Melinda stated. She didn't want to beat around the bush. She just wanted to get it out and over with.

"Are you sure, Mel?" Mariana asked

Melinda nodded, "Yes I took a test to make sure."

"Well you should tell moms." Mariana said "They'll know what to do?"

Melinda started to tear up. She didn't want to tell Stef and Lena, "Will you go with me to tell them?"

Mariana nodded, "Of course."

Mariana and Melinda walked downstairs to the living room which is where Stef and Lena are.

"Mom, momma, Melinda has something to tell you." Mariana said

"What is it, bug?" Lena asked looking at Melinda

"Um remember a month ago when I told you about what Garret did to me?" Melinda asked shyly

Lena and Stef both nodded and wondered where this was going.

"Well um, what he did to me had a consequence for me." Melinda stated. She rested a hand on her still flat belly "I'm pregnant."

Stef and Lena looked shocked. Stef asked, "Are you sure, kiddo?"

Melinda nodded and held up the pregnancy test she had taken. A few tears spilled from her eyes. She was mad at Garret and mad that she let him rape her. She was scared about being a mother.

Stef and Lena got up and hugged Melinda. "It'll be ok, sweetheart."

Lena reassured Melinda "You won't be alone in this. You have a family now."

Melinda nodded, "Okay momma."

A month after Wyatt's adoption is finalized, Stef and Lena go to Storybrooke, Maine to meet with Emma Swan. They meet at Granny's diner.

"So you want to adopt Melinda?" Emma asked

Lena nodded, "Yes we would but you have to sign approvement papers. They basically say that you approve of the adoption and that you won't try to fight for custody."

Emma sighed, "Giving up Melinda and her twin brother was hard enough the first time. I don't think I can do it again. His adoptive mother and I have agreed to share custody, but since I don't think you'll be willing to do that I'll fight for custody of my daughter."

Stef nodded, "Okay you can do that but why did you give her up in the first place."

"I was only eighteen when she was born plus I was in jail for something I didn't do." Emma explained "I had also grown up in the foster system so I didn't think I could be a mother, but I've learned that I can."

"Okay well she isn't your daughter anymore. She is mine and Lena's. She calls us mom and momma and we will never stop fighting for her." Stef stated

"Well you obviously don't know me, because I will never stop fighting either." Emma replied

"Why can't you just sign the papers?" Lena asked "Don't you want your daughter to be happy? She's been through a lot you know."

"What has she been though?" Emma asked

"She's been in the foster system since she was one because the parents that adopted her were killed." Lena told Emma "She's been abused and a month ago she was raped and now she is pregnant."

"Oh poor Melinda. My poor baby girl." Emma stated as she sighed. She never wanted her kids to have the same childhood she did and thankfully Henry hadn't, but Melinda hadn't been so lucky. "Okay I'll sign the approvement papers so you can adopt Melinda, but I want to meet her first."

Lena and Stef thought about it for a minute. Then Stef said, "Okay we'll bring Melinda to meet you and then you'll sign the papers."

Emma nodded, "I will. I promise."

When Stef and Lena got back home they sat down in the living room with Melinda.

"So it went really well with Emma and she agreed to sign the papers, but she wants to meet you first." Stef told Melinda.

Melinda sighed. She didn't want to have to see Emma, "Okay that's fine with me. I just want her to sign the papers."

Stef and Lena nodded. Lena replied, "We do to, bug."

One week later, Stef took Melinda to Storybrooke so Emma could meet Melinda and then sign the papers. They were meeting Emma at Emma's apartment. Snow and Charming weren't there because they went out with Henry. Stef knocked on the door, and Emma answered the door.

Emma smiled at Melinda, "Hi"

Melinda smiled softly, "Hi"

"Please come in" Emma told Stef and Melinda.

Melinda held Stef's hand as they walked in. Stef and Melinda sat on the couch inside.

"So why did you want to meet me?" Melinda asked Emma.

"I wanted to know what you looked like and I wanted you to know why I gave you up." Emma explained "And now that I've seen you I know you look like your dad."

Melinda smiled softly, "Okay well why did you give me up?"

"Your father did a not so nice thing." Emma started to say "He left me and let me go to jail for something he did before he met me, and because of that I gave birth to you and your twin brother in jail. But the main reason I gave you and your twin up was because I didn't think I could be a mother since I grew up in the foster system and never had a family."

Melinda nodded, "That makes sense, but I still want my moms to adopt me."

Emma nodded, "That's understandable." Then she asked, "Would you like to see a picture of your dad and one of your brother?"

Melinda nodded, "Sure"

Emma showed her daughter a picture of Henry and one of Neal.

"Wow! I really do look like my dad." Melinda stated "What's his name?"

"Neal" Emma replied "Neal Cassidy"

"That's a nice name." Melinda said

Emma's phone beeped because she got a text from her dad. He said that the town needed their sheriffs today.

"I'm sorry." Emma said "I have to cut this short. My dad and I are both the sheriffs of this town and he needs me."

Stef replied, "That's okay. Do you mind if we look around the town? It's kind of neat."

"Yeah sure look around." Emma said grabbing her keys and a pen. She quickly signed the papers and then opened the door to let Stef and Melinda out.

"It was really nice meeting you, Melinda." Emma said "I hope when you are eighteen you decide you want to get to know me better."

Melinda smiled, "It was nice meeting you too."

Stef and Melinda left and then walked around the little town.

"So what did you think of your birth mom, kiddo?" Stef asked Melinda

"She's nice, but I'm glad you and Lena are my moms. This town is giving me a weird vibe. I feel like there is more to it than we can see." Melinda explained

Stef smiled and laughed slightly, "I think you might be right. Something does feel off about this town."

Stef and Melinda headed home to San Diego. Stef was happy that Emma signed the papers.

Meanwhile Lacey went to the foster kids help center. Wyatt was volunteering there so he could get off probation.

When Lacey walked in Wyatt walked over to her and asked, "Hi I'm Wyatt. How can I help you?"

Lacey glanced at Wyatt and backed away. She didn't like teenage boys, because she had been raped by one when she was only five years old.

"It's okay." Wyatt reassured the girl "I won't hurt you."

Lacey looked warily at him like shewas figuring out if she could trust him. After a while she wrote down on paper, 'My name is Lacey. I'm looking for a girl named Melinda. She goes to my support group.'

"Oh Melinda is my sister. She's with my mom on a trip, but she'll be back tonight." Wyatt said "Would you like me to tell her you were looking for her?"

Lacey just nodded and signed thank you in sign language, then she left.

Jude who was out helping a friend or at least that's what he told his moms. He was really helping Ana, who is Mariana and Jesus' birth mom with Isabella, who is Mariana and Jesus' half-sister. Callie is out having a girls day with Mariana, while Lena is at home preparing for Stef and Melinda's return.

Later that night when Stef and Melinda returned home Wyatt greeted them at the front door.

"Hey Mel, Lacey came into the help center today looking for you." Wyatt said

Melinda looked confused, "Why?"

Wyatt shrugged, "Maybe she wanted to tell you something."

Melinda nodded, "Okay thanks for telling me."

Melinda walked into the living room where Lena and every one else was. Melinda sat next to Lena. She said, "I met my birth mom, Emma Swan. She's nice. We just talked and stuff. I have a twin brother, and my birth dad is a man named Neal Cassidy. I look more like him than my birth mom."

"What does your birth mom look like?" Mariana asked

"She has blonde hair and green eyes." Melinda replied

"How was it? Meeting your birth mom?" Callie asked

"Um it was okay." Melinda said "I don't really know. It was kind of nice meeting the women who gave birth to me."

Callie nodded.

Lena spoke, "Its getting late. We should all go to bed."

"Okay momma." Melinda, Callie, Mariana, Wyatt and Jude said

The next day Lena takes Melinda to the doctor for an ultrasound. The doctor tells Melinda that the baby is healthy.

"You have options if you don't want to keep the baby." The Doctor told Melinda

Melinda looked shocked and appalled, "What like abortion or adoption?! No way! I'm keeping my baby."

The doctor nodded.

When they got back from the doctor's Lacey was sitting on the front steps of their house. She was holding a sign that said, 'Melinda, can we talk?'

Melinda nodded when she saw Lacey, "Of course" She led Lacey upstairs to her room. "What would you like to talk about, Lacey?"

Lacey wrote down, 'You were right about my foster dad. He is abusive to me. I lied to your mom. I was afraid.'

Melinda nodded, "It's okay. I don't think my moms are open to taking in anymore foster kids, but I think I might know someone who is."

Lacey nodded and wrote, 'Okay thanks Melinda.'

"You're welcome." Melinda replied

Melinda snuck out with Lacey and walked to Mike's house. He already had a fostering license from when he fostered AJ. Melinda knocked on the door.

Mike answered, "Melinda, what brings you here?"

"This is Lacey. Her current foster father is abusive and I thought that you might be interest in fostering her." Melinda explained

Mike nodded and then looked at Lacey, "How old are you, kiddo?"

'I'm twelve.' Lacey wrote down

"Oh and Lacey doesn't talk." Melinda added

Mike nodded, "Are you hungry, Lacey?"

Lacey shrugged, but then her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"It's okay. You're allowed to eat, Lacey." Mike said. Just then Mike's phone rang. He answered, "Hey Stef, what's up?"

Stef sounded worried, "Is Melinda with you?"

"Yes why?" Mike asked

Stef sighed relieved, "Okay thanks I'm on my way to get her."

Mike hung up and while he fixed Lacey something to eat, he asked, "You didn't tell your moms you were leaving, did you Melinda?"

Melinda looked down and shook her head.

"She's on her way to pick you up."Mike replied

Melinda sighed and then took the food to Lacey. She sat with Lacey to make her feel a little more comfortable.

A few minutes later Stef knocked on the door and Mike let her in.

Stef walked over to Melinda, "What were you thinking sneaking out like you did? You had momma and I worried."

"I'm sorry mommy." Melinda said "I was just trying to help Lacey. Mike said he would foster her."

Stef sighed, "Okay well let's go home."

Melinda nodded and then looked back at Lacey, "Bye Lacey. We'll come visit soon to see how you are doing."

Lacey waved bye to Melinda.

When Melinda is four months pregnant she goes back to the doctor for an ultrasound.

The doctor looks at the screen and said, "Congratulations your baby is going to be a girl."

Melinda looked at Lena, "Did you hear that momma. I'm having a girl."

Lena who was holding Melinda's hand smiled at her daughter, "That's great, bug."

Melinda might have been scared about being 12 and a mommy but she was so excited. She had always loved kids.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Melinda is talking to Stef and Lena about baby names.

"So have you picked a name for your unborn daughter, sweetie?" Lena asked

"I made a list of ten names but I narrowed it down to four." Melinda replied "The names are Arielle, Elizabeth, Hallianna, and Jaelynn."

"Those are wonderful names, love." Stef commented "And don't worry too much about when the baby is born, you're not alone. Momma and I will help and so will your brothers and sisters."

"I know, mom." Melinda replied smiling "I love you

Stef smiled back, "I love you too, baby."

At Mike's house, Milke is sitting with Lacey trying to get her open up or say something.

'Can I get a glass of water, please?' Lacey wrote down

"Of course, princess." Mike said as he got Lacey a glass of water "You don't have to ask, and you're allowed to talk. Nothing bad will happen. I would never hurt you for talking."

Lacey just looked at Mike blankly then she looked down.

"Okay princess, you can talk whenever you tell comfortable and ready." Mike replied

The next day, Melinda woke up before dawn and then she woke up Jude. She was already four months pregnant and didn't have long until she would be on bed rest until the baby was born.

"Jude" Melinda whispered "Jude"

Jude groaned and opened his eyes. He whispered, "What Mel?"

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Melinda whispered

"Why?" Jude asked in a whisper

"Just do it." Melinda whispered before heading downstairs. She had already turned off her phone so her moms couldn't track her.

Jude got dressed and then walked downstairs, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, but now turn off your phone." Melinda said still whispering

"Alright" Jude whispered grumpily as he turned off his phone.

Jude then followed Melinda out the front door and then to the bus stop. Melinda got on the bus and then Jude got on too.

"Where are we going?" Jude asked again.

"You'll see. It's going to be fun." Melinda said as Jude sighed

When they got to Anaheim, Melinda got off the bus and Jude followed.

"Welcome to Disneyland, Jude." Melinda announced

"Melinda, we can't go to Disneyland. Moms will kil us, plus how are we going to pay for it?" Jude replied

"Wyatt and I had been saving up for this since we were little." Melinda explained "Wyatt promised that if we never got adopted when he turned eighteen he would take me to Disneyland. He gave me his half of the savings to take one of my siblings and I chose you."

Jude nodded, "Okay fine but when moms kill us its your fault."

Melinda smiled and hugged Jude, "Thanks Jude."

Then Melinda payed for the admission and then she and Jude went into Disneyland for a fun day.

At home, Stef and Lena sat down with Callie, Mariana, and Wyatt.

"Do any of you happen to know where Melinda and Jude are?" Lena asked while Stef watched to see if they lied.

"No momma." The three kids replied

Stef nodded, "Okay Callie, Mariana, you may go."

Callie and Mariana leave, while Wyatt looks at Stef curiously.

"Okay so maybe Melinda and Jude went to the mall, mom." Wyatt said even though he was lying again.

"Would you like to try that again?" Stef asked "I can tell you're lying because you looked up into the left which is what people do when they lie."

"How would you even know that, mom?" Wyatt asked looking shocked

"Because I am a highly trained police officer, Wyatt and if you don't tell me where Melinda and Jude are you are going to be grounded until you qualify for social security." Stef said firmly

Wyatt sighed, "Okay so they might have gone a little further than the library."

"Like how far?" Lena asked

"Like Anaheim." Wyatt said even though he knew more.

"Do you know what they are doing?" Lena asked

Wyatt thought about lying again but then decided against it, "Going to Disneyland."

Stef nodded, "Okay thanks for being honest."

Wyatt nodded then asked, "Mom, momma are they in trouble? Am I in trouble?"

"Yes Melinda and Jude are in trouble, but why would you be in trouble, buddy?" Lena replied

"I gave Melinda the money I was saving up." Wyatt stated

"Saving? Saving up for what?" Stef asked

"To go to Disneyland when I turned eighteen." Wyatt explained "I promised Melinda that if we were never adopted I would take her to Disneyland when I was eighteen."

"Okay well you probably should be in trouble for supplying the other half of the admissions money, but this time you aren't." Stef told Wyatt

"Okay mom." Wyatt said before going upstairs.

Mike called Stef on his phone. When Stef answered Mike said, "Hey I have a question."

"What is it, Mike?" Stef asked a little irritated. "I have two kids who ran away to go to Disneyland."

"Okay I'll make this quick." Mike replied "How can I get Lacey to feel comfortable to talk? I have tried everything including just telling her that it's okay, and I would never hurt her."

"Try to get her to tell you why she stopped talking in the first place." Stef told Mike

"Okay thanks Stef." Mike said before hanging up.

Lena looked confused and asked, "What's going on, love?"

"Mike agreed to foster Malinda's friend, Lacey." Stef told her wife "Lacey's a mute by choice."

Lena nodded, "Oh okay."

At Mike's house, Mike sat down on the couch with Lacey to attempt to talk to her.

"Whatt made you stop talking, Lace?" Mike asked

'A bad experience in a foster home when I was five.' Lacey wrote down

"What happened, princess?" Mike asked again. He hoped Lacey would talk.

Lacey sighed and wrote slowly as her hand shook, 'I was raped.'

"Oh I'm so sorry, Lace." Mike said sympathetically "Could I give you a hug?"

Lacey shrugged and wrote, 'I guess.'

Mike hugged Lacey and held her close. He kissed her head, "I love you, Lace. You know that, right?"

At first, Lacey felt uncomfortable from being hugged and held so close, but she got used to it an actually liked it. Then she said in a small, soft and raspy voice, "Y...yeah I...I kn...know."

Mike looked shocked but then smiled, "Good job, princess. I'm proud of you for talking."

When Melinda and Jude returned home Stef and Lena were sitting in the room by the front door.

Melinda and Jude walked in the front door to hear Stef say, "Once upon a time there was a prince and a princess who ran away to spend a day at Disneyland. When they returned home they got grounded. The End."

Melinda looked at her moms as Jude said, "Uh oh. Busted."

"Yeah you are both in big trouble." Lena said

"Momma, I can explain." Melinda said

Stef mumbled, "This should be good."

"Let's here it then." Lena requested

"It was my idea not Jude's. He didn't even know where we were going until we got there." Melinda explained "Plus I just wanted to have a fun day before I got stuck on bed rest." Melinda laid a hand on her growing belly.

Stef and Lena nodded. Then Stef said firmly, "Well regardless of the reason, Melinda, you are grounded for two weeks and Jude, you're grounded for one week."

Jude and Melinda nodded, "Okay mom. I'm sorry mom and momma."

"We forgive you, kiddos." Lena replied

Stef nodded, "Yes we forgive you, my babies."

Jude and Melinda smiled and then handed their moms their phones and walked upstairs.

That night when Wyatt went to bed he tossed and turned in his sleep. He woke up crying. Lena woke up when she heard him crying and walked into Wyatt's room.

Lena sat on Wyatt's bed. She hugged and held him close, "Shh buddy, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe. It's okay. It's momma. You're safe with me, buddy."

Wyatt cried, "Momma...bad dweam...foster bwother hurt me an' Mewwy."

"It's okay, buddy. You're okay. You're safe. Nobody can hurt you now." Lena reassured her son.

"Momma" Wyatt cried "I want mommy." Wyatt was so scared that he didn't care how babyish he sounded.

"Alright come with me to mine and mommy's room." Lena said as she wrapped an arm around her son's waist and walked to her's and Stef's room.

Stef woke up when a crying Wyatt walked in with Lena.

"We have a visitor." Lena said to Stef

Stef looked at Wyatt and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"Bad dweam, mommy." Wyatt said still crying. He liked the hug from mommy's loving arms but not he needed the safe feeling from his mommy.

"Come here, baby." Stef said holding her arms out to Wyatt.

Wyatt crawled in bed and snuggled up to his mom.

"Its okay, baby. Shh it's okay. I'll protect you forever and always. You're safe." Stef reassured her son.

Wyatt nodded and then sniffled. He felt safe in his mommy's arms, "Love you mommy and momma."

"Love you too, baby." Stef replied

Lena rubbed Wyatt's back, "Love you too, buddy."

Wyatt soon after fell asleep and slept peacefully in between his moms. Stef and Lena smiled and kissed their son's head before going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Callie woke up the next morning her moms were still in bed with Wyatt sleeping peacefully between them.

Callie walked in and asked, "Mom, momma, is it alright if Mariana and I take Melinda to the mall to get some stuff for when the baby comes?"

Stef thought about it for a minute, "Um... Well I guess it's alright, but seeing as Melinda is grounded I want you to come straight home after the mall."

"Okay mom, thanks." Callie said "Also why is Wyatt in your bed?"

"He had a bad dream last night." Lena replied

Callie nodded. She remembered the days when she would have bad dreams and her moms would comfort her.

At Mike's after Lacey woke up. She walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Mike said smiling

"Morn...morning d...dad...daddy." Lacey said in a soft, raspy voice.

Mike looked a little shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. He smiled and hugged Lacey, "I love you, princess, and I always will. You will always be my daughter."

"L...love you, d...daddy." Lacey replied in a small, soft voice as she hugged Mike back. She was still getting a feel for her voice, plus she wasn't used to talking or hearing the sound of her voice.

At the mall withCallie, Mariana, and Melinda. They were mostly buy clothes, bibs, toys, blankets, and some bottles and pacifiers. Moms had already bought the crib, car seat, and stroller.

"So Mel, have you decided what to name your baby?" Mariana asked

Melinda nodded and rested a hand on her belly, "I'm going to name my daughter, Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie."

"That's a nice name." Callie commented "And I'm sure moms will be honored about Jaelynn's middle names."

Melinda smiled, "Thanks sissy."

Meanwhile Wyatt woke up in his moms' bed. It was later then he thought. He hadn't realized how tired he had been.

"Morning sleepyhead." Lena said looking over. She had been doing some paperwork, while waiting for her son to wake up.

"Morning momma, where's mom?" Wyatt replied

"She had to go to work, buddy." Lena stated

Wyatt nodded. Then Lena added, "Let's go downstairs for some breakfast. Then we'll see what the Jude is up to. Callie and Mariana took Melinda shopping for baby stuff."

Wyatt replied nodding, "Okay momma."

When Lena and Wyatt got downstairs to the kitchen, Jude was cooking some omelettes. "Hey momma. Hey Wy." Jude said sweetly smiling

Lena smiled back, "Jude, buddy, if you are trying to get ungrounded for some reason it's not going to work."

Jude nodded as he put the omelette on a plate and starting cooking the next one, "I know. I just wanted to do something nice, since you work so hard, momma."

Lena smiled and hugged her youngest son, "That's so sweet, buddy. Thanks."

"You're welcome momma." Jude replied

When Stef came home from work, he family was sitting at the table about to eat dinner.

"Hello my babies" Stef said "How was everyone's day?"

"It was good." Melinda replied

"Yeah we had fun shopping." Mariana stated while Callie nodded

Then Melinda added, "My baby isn't even out of the womb yet and she is already spoiled."

Stef smiled, "Thats the way it is for all seven of my babies, and it will be that way for my granddaughter too."

"I made breakfast this morning." Jude said proud of himself

"Good for you, buddy." Stef replied smiling.

"Mom, momma, I know what I'm going to name my daughter." Melinda stated

"That's great, sweetie." Lena said "What did you decide?"

"Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie."

Lena smiled, "That's a wonderful name, sweets."

Stef looked at Wyatt, "You're awfully quiet, bud. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Wyatt replied harshly "Just leave me alone, Stef!"

Wyatt got up from the table and ran upstairs.

"What was that about?" Stef asked to no one in particular

Melinda sighed, "Tonight's the night he saw his parents and little brother die" Then she walked upstairs to comfort her brother.

In Wyatt's room, Wyatt was sitting on his bed crying while clutching Wuvey (his teddy bear) when Melinda came in and sat down next to him.

"Hey, it's okay, Wy." Melinda said "but you shouldn't have talked to mom like that. She loves us and is just concerned about you." Melinda sounded much older than her age, but she had to grow up fast in the foster system even though Wyatt had protected her from physical abuse, he couldn't protect her from the emotional abuse.

Wyatt nodded, "I know. I... I was just upset, plus there's things about mom and dad that I can't tell mom and momma."

"Like what?" Melinda asked

"Like about how mom and dad actually died." Wyatt stated

Melinda looked confused, "What do you mean? Someone broke in and shot them."

Wyatt shook his head, "No I changed the story a bit to protect some people." It was true. Wyatt had lied to protect magic.

Melinda nodded not wanting to ask anymore questions, "Okay well let's go back downstairs before our dinner gets cold."

Wyatt smiled and nodded, "Okay sounds good and thanks Mel."

"You're welcome, Wy." Melinda replied

When Wyatt and Melinda returned to the table.

"Sorry mom." Wyatt said as he hugged Stef. He sniffled softly since he had been crying.

"It's okay, baby. I forgive you." Stef replied and hugged her son back.

That night Melinda woke up with morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she returned to her bed, she looked over at Mariana's bed and noticed it was empty. Melinda woke up Callie.

"Callie" Melinda whispered softly

Callie groaned softly, but opened her eyes, "What is it, Mel?"

"Mariana's gone." Melinda said

Callie looked shocked and sat up in bed, "What?! What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's not in her bed." Melinda whispered

Callie calmed down and then whispered, "Okay so tell moms. Why are you telling me?"

"I don't want her to get in trouble." Melinda replied "Maybe we can find her."

"No we're not going out to find Mariana in the middle of the night." Callie stated "Moms can find her."

Melinda sighed but nodded, "Okay."

Melinda walked to her moms room and walked to Stef's side of the bed.

"Mom" Melinda whispered. She didn't want to wake momma. "Mom...Mommy"

Stef woke up, "Hey love, are you okay?"

Melinda nodded, "Yes, mom I am, but ...um Mariana's gone."

Stef looked shocked. It wasn't like Mariana to leave in the middle of the night, "Okay thanks for telling me, love. Do you know where she is?"

Melinda shook her head. Then Stef added to reassure her youngest daughter, "Okay. It's okay. I'll find her."

Stef gets out of bed, leaves a note for Lena, and then gets dressed. Then Stef looks on her phone to see where her daughter is, but Mariana had turned off her phone. Before leaving to check all the possible places Mariana could be, Stef checked on the other kids and noticed that Wyatt was gone too, and when she looked at her phone she notice that his phone was off too.

* * *

Where did Wyatt and Mariana go? Why don't they want their moms to know where they are? Find out in the next chapter.

Please comment. I really appreciate the comments. Thanks for the ones I've gotten so far, and thanks for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Mariana and Wyatt are on a bus to San Francisco. Wyatt wanted to go see his parents' and little brother's grave and Mariana had decided to accompany him.

"You didn't have to come, you know." Wyatt told Mariana. He knew that he was going to be in trouble but he didn't want Mariana to get in trouble too.

"I know, Wy." Mariana replied nodding "but I wanted to. You're my brother."

"Thanks Mari." Wyatt said giving a smile

Mariana smiled back, "You're welcome, Wy."

At home, Stef worried about her babies, Mariana and Wyatt as she laid in bed knowing that she couldn't do anything to find them since their phones were off. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they would return when they were done with whatever they were doing, but she still worried. Why would her kids not want her and mama to know where they are.

Lena woke up and looked over at Stef, "What's wrong, love?"

"Wyatt and Mariana are gone and they have their phones off so I have no idea where they are." Stef said crying "I'm so worried. I have no idea where my babies, Wyatt are Mariana are."

Lena hugged Stef, "It's okay, love. I'm sure they're fine and will be home soon." Lena was trying to reassure Stef even though she was probably as worried as her wife was. She had to be the strong one right now.

"I hope you're right, love." Stef replied

Mariana and Wyatt had finally arrived at the San Francisco cemetery. They walked around to find Leo, Piper, and Chris's gravestones.

"Hi mom, dad, and Chris." Wyatt said while standing in front of the gravestones. "I miss you and I love you. Mom, dad, Melinda and I were adopted. I hope that makes you happy, mom and dad. I hope you're okay with Mel and I calling Stef and Lena, mom and momma. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Chris. I'm so sorry." Wyatt fell to his knees and cried.

Mariana hugged Wyatt, "It's okay, Wy. It's not you're fault that your brother died. You were only five. And you're parents are happy for you and Mel."

Wyatt sniffled, "How do you know my mom and dad are happy for Mel and I?"

"Because all parents want is for their kids to be loved and cared for." Mariana told Wyatt "Why don't you tell me what you remember about them?"

"My mom, she loved to cook. She was always in the kitchen." Wyatt said sniffling while remembering all the times his mom was in the kitchen cooking or brewing a potion. "She...she was amazing, loving, kind and protective. She was like super mom, taking caring of three young kids while owning and running a night club." Wyatt had recalled times when his mom had protected him from being kidnapped by demons, and all the times she threatened demons if they ever touched her kids. "My dad was practically an angel." Wyatt said recalling that his dad had been a white lighter, which was a guardian angel for witches. "He always made me feel safe, especially when he would hold me in his arms. He was the kind of dad who would have changed the world for his kids if he could." Wyatt sniffled again as he remembered when his mom and dad helped the Avatars change the world.

Mariana smiled, "You're parents sound amazing, but now you have two moms who are equally as amazing in their own way." Then Mariana added, "And they are probably worried about us."

Wyatt smiled softly and wiped his tears, "Yeah you're right. Let's go home." Wyatt looked back at the gravestones, "Bye mom, dad, and Chris. I love you."

At home, Stef and Lena are sitting with Melinda, Jude and Callie, who are also worried about Wyatt and Mariana when the doorbell rings. Stef gets up and answers the door to see Brandon.

"Hey B! What are you doing here?" Stef asked hugging her son

"I have the week off so I came to visit my family." Brandon replied hugging his mom back.

"Look who came to visit." Stef said to the rest of the family.

Lena got up to hug her oldest son, before letting him hug his siblings. Callie and Jude got up to hug Brandon, while Melinda waited for Brandon to come to her.

Brandon hugged Melinda and then looked at her belly curiously.

Melinda smiled and laughed slightly, "Oh about that. Some kid at school raped me."

Brandom looked shocked, "What's his name? I'm going to kill him."

"No B, don't." Melinda pleaded

Brandon nodded and then looked at his moms worried faces, "Mom, mama, what's wrong?"

"Wyatt and Mariana are gone and their phones are off." Lena replied

"Oh I'm sorry." Brandon said, then he looked at Stef, "You must be so worried and scared, mom."

Stef nodded, "I am, B."

"I'm worried and scared, too." Melinda spoke up although she was more worried about Wyatt, then Mariana "Wyatt's my brother. How could he leave me?"

Brandon walked over to Melinda and sat next to her. He put his arm around his youngest sister's shoulders, "I'm sure Wyatt will come back."

Lena nodded. "Brandon's right, sweetie, but Wyatt isn't just you're brother anymore. He is also Brandon's, Callie's, Mariana's, Jesus's, and Jude's."

"Okay momma. Okay B." Melinda replied nodding

Shortly before dinner, Wyatt and Mariana walked in the door. They knew they were in a lot of trouble so they had tried to sneak upstairs.

"Mom! Mama! They're back." Jude announced as Mariana and Wyatt cringed.

Stef ran to the front door, while Lena stayed in the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

"Where were you two? Stef asked while hugging them each individually. "Mama and I have been worried sick."

"I told Mariana she didn't have to come." Wyatt said to his mom

Mariana rolled her eyes at Wyatt, "Oh please you needed me."

"Okay how about one of you answers my question." Stef said firmly with her hands on her hips, while giving them a look.

"Okay but first it wasn't Mariana's idea. She caught me leaving and wanted to go with me." Wyatt explained while Stef looked at him sternly. He sighed, "I had to go to my parents' and little brother's graves."

"And where is that, Wyatt?" Stef asked firmly

"I was afraid you'd ask that." Wyatt mumbled under his breath. Then he spoke up and said, "In San Francisco."

Stef em rubbed a hand through her hair, "Okay Wyatt, Mariana, go say hi to Brandon and then go upstairs to your rooms until dinner is finished. After dinner mama and I will tell you how long your grounded for."

Wyatt and Mariana nodded, "Okay mom, and sorry for worrying you and mama."

Stef nodded, "Its okay. I forgive you, my babies."

After dinner, Stef and Lena told Wyatt and Mariana that they were grounded for three weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Halloween and Melinda and Wyatt both wake up feeling funny. Melinda thinks it has to do with the baby, while Wyatt thinks that he might be getting sick.

Melinda walks downstairs to get some food and sees Wyatt in the kitchen. She grabs a banana and sits next to Wyatt.

"Hey Wy, how do you feel?" Melinda asked

"A little funny. Why do you ask, Mel?" Wyatt responded

"So do I." Melinda stated "Do you think there is a reason for that?"

Wyatt thought for a second and then nodded, "It's All Hallow's eve. We need to get out of the house today. We need to hide from the world." Wyatt thought that their powers would only be back for today, but the truth is that his and Melinda's powers are back to stay.

Melinda looked confused, "What's All Hallow's eve?"

"It's another name for Halloween, but I can't explain it fully right now." Wyatt explained "Just know that it's why we are feeling funny, because we need to get out of the house."

Brandon walked into the kitchen, "What's this about needing to get out of the house?"

"Oh it's nothing, B." Wyatt replied

Brandon nodded, "It better be nothing because moms will worry if you leave and you'll get in trouble."

Wyatt sighed and signed to Melinda in ASL, 'We have to be careful today, Mel.' Melinda just nodded.

Later that day all the kids except Wyatt and Brandon were celebrating Halloween with a family Halloween. Wyatt was upstairs in his room because he told his moms that he wasn't feeling well, while Brandon was with Mike because he was with his moms earlier that day.

In Wyatt's room, Wyatt was seeing id he could control his powers or if he even had them back.

"Book of Shadows." Wyatt said and he saw the book orbed in front of him.

Wyatt was kind of shocked. He wasn't really expecting that to work, but knew that it was because it was All Hallow's eve. Wyatt looked through the book because he knew he needed help and magical help at that. He couldn't talk to his moms about this becaus then he would be exposing magic to the world.

Lena knocked on Wyatt's door. Wyatt quickly hid the book, then said, "Come in."

Lena walked in and sat on Wyatt's bed, "Hey buddy, how are you feeling."

"A little bit better, but I think I'm going to rest a bit more, mama." Wyatt said. He felt bad about lying, but he couldn't tell the truth.

Lena nodded, "Okay buddy." She kissed his forehead, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks mama." Wyatt replied

Lena left his room and walked back downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs Melinda was mad at Jude because he was annoying her. He kept bugging her to play a card game but Melinda didn't want to.

"Jude, please stop. I don't want to play a game." Melinda said then when he didn't stop, she got more mad, "Stop it, Jude." Melinda pushed him gently but then blast of magic shot out of her hands and sent Jude flying.

Callie ran to Jude and hugged him. She looked him over to see if he was hurt, which he wasn't. "Hey baby it's okay. You're okay." Callie reassured him even though he wasn't hurt.

Jude nodded, "I know, Cal."

Melinda looked at her hands shocked, "I'm a monster." She got up and tried to run out the front door, but then her water broke and she started having labor pains.

Mariana noticed something was wrong with Melinda and yelled, "Mom, mama, I think Mel is going into labor."

When Stef and Lena started to walk toward Melinda, she panicked, "No! Stay away! I'm a monster."

Stef looked shocked, "Mel, baby, what are you talking about? You're not a monster."

Melinda nodded, "Yes I am. I...I hurt Jude."

"Mel, look at me." Jude pleaded "I'm not hurt. See I'm okay."

Melinda cried, "I...I want Wy."

"Look, sweetie, you're in labor. We need to get you to the hospital." Lena said as Stef moved over to Melinda and picked her up. Stef was really strong from being a cop.

Stef drove Melinda to the hospital with Callie, Mariana, and Jude. Lena stayed back to bring a bag for Melinda and the baby. She was also bringing Wyatt and picking up Brandon from Mike's.

At the hospital, Callie, Mariana and Jude had to stay in the waiting room because only two or three people were allowed to stay in the room with Melinda. Melinda was in a room having painful contractions. She was only. dialated at four centimeters.

Melinda was crying, "I want Wy."

"Mama is coming with Wy. He's not here yet, love." Stef told Melinda

When Lena, Brandon and Wyatt arrived Melinda was dialated at seven centimeters. Lena and Wyatt walked into Melinda's hospital room while Brandon stayed in the waiting room.

"Mama! Wy!" Melinda said excitedly, but then she screamed when she had another painful contraction.

"Hey sweetheart." Lena said smiling at Melinda

"Hi Mel." Wyatt said

Meanwhile Stef walked over to the bedside and started coaching Melinda through the breathing excercise for when your in labor.

Lena and Wyatt took a seat. "Feeling better, buddy?" Lena asked

"Huh? What? Oh yes, much better, mama." Wyatt replied

Lena nodded, "That's good, buddy."

"Mama, do you believe in magic?" Wyatt asked in a whisper

Lena looked shocked, "Where's this coming from, buddy?"

"Oh never mind. It's stupid." Wyatt said

Lena shook her head, "No buddy, it's not stupid. I was just a little shocked."

"Okay, so do you believe in magic, mama?" Wyatt asked again

"I don't know, buddy." Lena answered

"Well you better believe, because magic is real." Wyatt said confidently. He knew he probably sounded like a little kid, but it didn't matter to him. He needed someone other than Melinda to talk to about magic.

"Oh is that so?" Lena replied

"Its true, mama. I can prove it." Wyatt said determined to prove to Lena that magic was real.

Lena nodded, "Okay let's see the prove, buddy."

Just as Wyatt was about to show Lena his powers a nurse walked in.

"How's it going in here?" The nurse asked looking a Stef and Melinda. She examined Melinda and saw that Melinda was fully dialated. "Okay Melinda, I'm going to need you to push for me. That's the only way to get the baby out. Then you can hold your daughter."

Melinda nodded even though she was crying. She grabbed Stef's hand for comfort and then pushed with all her might. Thirty minutes later the baby was born and both the baby and the hospital room glowed. Everyone looked confused except for Wyatt.c

Wyatt whispered, "See mama, I told you magic was real"

Lena just smiled and kissed her son's head. She wasn't quite sure if she believed magic was real or not, especially after what she saw. However she loved how strong her son's belief in magic is.


	8. Chapter 8

Melinda was now holding her daughter. She said, "Mama, Wy, come here."

Lena and Wyatt walked over to Melinda and looked at baby Jaelynn.

"She looks just like you, sweetie." Lena said

"She's so little." Wyatt said a little shocked. He had never seen a newborn baby before.

Stef nodded, "She is, bud. She weighs five pounds and three ounces."

Melinda kissed her daughter's forehead, "I love you, Jae."

Stef texted Brandon telling him that he, Callie, Mariana and Jude could come in and see Melinda and Jaelynn.

Melinda handed Jaelynn to Lena, "Here mama. You can hold her for a bit. Then mom is next, then Wy, Brandon, Callie, Mariana, and last Jude. Then I'll feed her."

Lena cradled Jaelynn in her arms. She smiled at the baby I'm awe of how light Jaelynn felt in her arms. After everyone was done holding Jaelynn and telling Melinda how adorable her daughter was, Melinda fed Jaelynn.

"So, Mel, are you keeping Jaelynn? Or are moms adopting her?" Brandon asked

Melinda replied, "I am keeping her, but moms are going to help me."

Brandon just nodded because he didn't know how to respond.

Meanwhile Mike was taking Lacey trick or treating. She was dressed up as Elsa and was really excited. She hadn't remembered the last time she went trick or treating. She was practically dragging Mike from house to house.

"Come on daddy. Hurry up." Lacey said excitedly

"Alright, my princess. I'm coming." Mike said

By the end of the night, Lacey had so much candy that her pillowcase was so heavy she couldn't carry it anymore. Mike headed home with his daughter, who was getting tired.

Lacey rubbed her eyes with one hand while holding her dad's hand with the other. She whined, "I'm tired, daddy."

"I know, princess." Mike replied "That's why we're going home."

Back at the hospital, Melinda was asleep while Mariana was holding Jaelynn.

"She's so cute. I know hold her all day." Mariana whispered.

Callie nodded, "I know. My little niece was me wrapped around her little finger."

Meanwhile at Mike's, when he is ticking Lacey into bed.

"Goodnight princess. Love you." Mike said as he planted a kiss on Lacey's forehead.

"Daddy? Can you tell me a story?" Lacey asked

Mike smiled. "Nothing would make me happier, kiddo." Then he started to tell a story that he made up about four friends (a lion, a tiger, an elephant, and a giraffe) who live in Kenya, Africa. He told about one of the four friends many adventures.

Lena and Stef were now taking their kids home. Melinda was given Brandon's old room so that the baby would wake up anyone.

In Stef and Lena's room, the two were talking as they got ready for bed.

"So Wyatt was telling me something interesting. He said that magic is real." Lena told Stef

Stef smiled, "Well it's good to see he believes in the impossible even after all he has been through."

"And I think I believe him." Lena added

"Oh Lena, you and I both know magic isn't real." Stef said

"Wait just hear me out" Lena pleaded "Remember when Jaelynn came into the world and both she and the hospital room glowed. What else could have caused that?"

Stef sighed but then she realized Lena made a point.

Meanwhile in Wyatt and Jude's room, Wyatt was reading the book more thoroughly.

The next day, Wyatt and Brando were having some brotherly bonding time. Brandon was playing the piano, while they both sang the song When love takes you in. Stef had heard them and was watching from the doorway. When Wyatt and Brandon finished the song, Stef clapped.

"Good job. You sounded really good." Stef praised

Wyatt hadn't known Stef was there. He got scared and accidentally orbed out and then back in. Stef and Brandon looked shocked. Wyatt ran past Stef and out of the house. He started to run away until he just broke down crying.

"I'm a freak." Wyatt cried

Stef ran after Wyatt only to find the he was only about two blocks away. She ran and hugged him while holding him close.

"Shh baby. It okay." Stef reassured her son

Wyatt cried and shook his head while pulling away from Stef, "Stef, I'm a freak."

"No baby. You're not a freak." Stef said reassuringly "You're special, bud. You're not a freak."

Wyatt cried but nodded, "Okay."

"I love you, my baby." Stef said as she went to hug Wyatt.

Wyatt leaned in and hugged his mom, "I love you too, mom."

A few minutes later when Stef and Wyatt returned home, Stef and Lena sat down with Wyatt and Melinda.

"Do you two know how much mom and I love you?" Lena asked "Do you know how special you are?"

Melinda and Wyatt nodded, "What's this about, mama?"

"Mama is talking about your magic." Stef said "Melinda, you're not a monster. Just like Wyatt, you're not a freak."

"But I hurt Jude." Melinda whimpered

Lena shook her head, "Mel, sweetie, you're not a monster. You can't control your powers yet. And Jude's not hurt. He's fine."

Melinda nodded, "Okay mama."

"Okay so Mel isn't a monster, but I'm still a freak and a danger to this family. You have to let me get emancipated." Wyatt stated "I'll get my own apartment."

Stef took Wyatt's hands in her own, "Bud, you're not a freak. You're new at controlling your powers, just like Melinda. Also we will never let you go. You're a part of this family, and you are loved.

Wyatt sighed, but nodded, "Okay mom."

Lena added, "Wy, buddy, you have to believe mom. You're not a freak. You're special and we will always love you. No matter what."

"Okay mama." Wyatt said "I love you too moms."

"I love you, mom and mama." Melinda said

Stef smiled, "We love you too, my babies."

* * *

What will happen now that Melinda and Wyatt have their powers back? How will the Foster siblings react? Will demons be after Wyatt since he is twice-blessed?


	9. Chapter 9

On the morning of Wyatt's seventeenth birthday, His family stood around his bed singing happy birthday to wake him up. Wyatt, who was sleeping without a shirt on got startled when he woke up. He held the comforter around his scared that his family would see all the scars that not even Melinda had seen.

Stef and Lena hugged him, "Happy birthday, birthday boy."

Wyatt forced a smile to hide his scaredness, "Thank you, moms, but can I please be alone now. I'll be down for breakfast as soon as I can."

Stef nodded, "Of course, love." She kissed his head, "Happy birthday, baby."

After everyone left, Wyatt got out of bed to get dressed when Leo orbed into Wyatt's room. Leo knew that he wasn't supposed to be there but he couldn't help himself.

"Happy birthday, son." Leo said "I've missed you."

Wyatt turned around, "Da...dad? I...I thought you were dead."

Leo nodded, "I was. The Elders made me a white lighter again. I wanted to get you and Melinda back, heck I wanted to just see you again, but the Elders wouldn't let me since there was no more power of three to protect you.

"Just leave. Mel and I are happy here." Wyatt said. "We have moms who love us."

Leo sighed, "I know I've been watching over you two. I'm sorry for everything you and Mel have been through. I wish I could have been there so you wouldn't of had to go through that."

Wyatt glared at Leo and shook his head, "Just leave. I hate you. You saw what was happening to us and you didn't come save us. You're not my dad. My dad was loving and protective of his family, and he would have gone to the ends of the Earth to protect his family."

"I wasn't allowed to interfere, Wyatt." Leo explained "I wasn't even supposed to be watching over you. Just know that I do love you and Mel, and it's killing me to be away."

Wyatt turned so his back was facing Leo and then Leo sighed and orbed out. Wyatt put on his happy face since his dad...I mean Leo put a damper on his mood. He walked downstairs and hugged his moms.

"I love you mom and mama." Wyatt said smiling then he sat down to eat breakfast with his siblings.

Melinda who was sitting across from Wyatt could tell something was wrong with her brother. She signed in ASL, 'What's wrong?'

'Leo came to see me.' Wyatt signed back

Melinda looked shocked and signed, 'I thought he was dead?!'

Wyatt nodded and signed, 'He was and then the Elders made him a white lighter again.' Melinda just nodded in understanding.

"You know sign language?!" Jude asked shocked

Melinda nodded, "Wyatt bought a book and we learned together when I was four. We wanted to be able to communicate without our foster parents knowing what we were saying sometimes."

"Oh that makes sense." Jude replied

Melinda flashes back to when Wyatt taught her ASL.

A four year old Melinda looks at Wyatt, points to a book, and asks, "What that, Wy?"

"We're going to learn sign language, Melly." An eight year old Wyatt told his sister who just nodded.

Wyatt opened the book and started showing Melinda some of the signs with his hands and telling her what they meant. Melinda watched, repeated the signs and what they meant.

Melinda shakes back to reality when she feels Wyatt's foot touch her ankle.

'Are you okay, Melly?' Wyatt asks in ASL

Melinda nods and signs back, 'Yes just a flashback of when you taught me ASL.' Wyatt just nods.

"Alright, enough with the sign language. It's not polite, since nobody else knows what you are saying." Stef said

Wyatt and Melinda both nod, "Okay mom."

Later after breakfast Wyatt was showing his family some of his powers. He even showed them that he is the controller of Excalibur.

"That's really cool, Wy." Mariana said

Wyatt smiled, "Thanks Mari."

Then the Source attacked and Wyatt straight for Wyatt.

Stef yelled, "Stay away from my baby."

The Source shimmered over to Stef, grabbed her, and then shimmered out.

"See Lena, I told you I'm a danger to your family." Wyatt yelled upset. He was afraid that he was going to lose Stef the same way he lost Piper.

"Who was that?" Callie asked while Melinda, who was holding Jaelynn looked curiously at Wyatt.

Wyatt sighed, "That was the Source of all evil. He's the one who killed my parents and little brother." Then he orbed out.

Lena sighed while Melinda asked, "Where did he go?"

* * *

Where did Wyatt go? Is Stef going to be okay? Will the Source hurt her or did he just take her to get to Wyatt?


	10. Chapter 10

Callie and Mariana comforted Melinda. "I'm sure he'll be back." Mariana said "Wyatt would never leave you. He loves you."

Melinda then realized that something and called, "Leo! Leo!"

Leo orbed in, "Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Okay first, don't call me Mel. Only my family can call me that and you aren't family. Second, my mom, Stef was kidnapped by the Source and I'm pretty sure Wyatt went to find her."

Leo's face was struck with worry, "Okay well then he'll need your help."

"No way!" Lena added protectively "You are not putting my daughter in danger."

"Mama, it's okay. I'll be fine." Melinda replied "Plus Wy needs me."

"Don't worry. I'll protect her." Leo said "She was my baby first."

Lena sighed. She was still a little unsure about this.

Melinda handed Jaelynn to Lena, "Don't worry, mama."

Lena cradled Jaelynn and then kissed Melinda's forehead, "I'll try not to.

Leo orbed to the underworld with Melinda to where the Source would be, and sure enough Wyatt was there and so was Stef.

"Mommy!" Melinda yelled when she saw that the Source had Stef trapped in a crystal cage.

"Hey baby girl. It's okay. I'm fine." Stef reassured her daughter.

Melinda nodded and then ran to Wyatt who put up his forcefield after Melinda was by his side.

"Leo said you could use my help." Melinda told her brother

Wyatt nodded, "Thanks."

"What do we do, Wy?" Melinda asked

"I don't know. I just need to save mom. I needed to see that she is okay." Wyatt explained as he was about to cry "I can't lose another mom the same way I lost Piper."

Melinda hugged Wyatt, "Its okay. We won't lose our mom."

Stef looked at the Source, "Let me go. My babies need me."

"I will as soon as Wyatt surrenders himself to me. All I want is him. He is the twice blessed witch." The Source replied

"Well too bad, because you won't get him." Stef said protectively "He's one of my babies."

"Then I'll never let you go." The Source growled

Leo orbed back in with Phoebe and Paige. He knew that Wyatt and Melinda couldn't vanquish the Source on their Leo orbed out.

"Wyatt!" Paige yelled "Melinda!"

Wyatt and Melinda turned to look at Paige. "Who are you?" Melinda asked

"I'm Piper's sister, Paige." Paige replied "And this is her other sister, Phoebe."

"Okay so what do we do?" Wyatt asked "How can we save my mom, Stef? I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her."

Phoebe showed Wyatt the spell to vanquish the Source. He put his forcefield down for a second to accept it. Then he put his forcefield back up.

"Paige and I are going to use our powers to distract the Source while you and Melinda say that spell." Phoebe explained as she levitated to distract the Source.

Wyatt and Melinda nodded and then read the spell, "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda. Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space."

Then Melinda and Wyatt repeated it until the Source went up in flames, causing his demise. Wyatt put down his forcefield, then both he and Melinda ran to Stef after Paige had freed her from the crystal cage.

Melinda smiled at Paige and Phoebe, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Paige and Phoebe replied before Paige orbed out with Phoebe.

Wyatt hugged Stef and cried, "Mommy, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Stef hugged Wyatt back, "No baby, it's not. It's not your fault. It's okay. I'm okay."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay mom." Then he left his mom's arms so that Melinda could hug their mom.

Melind leaned in and hugged her mom, "I'm glad you're okay, mom."

"Me too, baby girl." Stef said "Now let's go home so mama doesn't worry anymore."

Wyatt nodded and then orbed home with his mom and sister. Once they were home Wyatt ran and hugged his mama.

"I'm sorry, mama. I just love your and mom so much, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Wyatt explained

"Its okay, buddy. I forgive you." Lena replied as she hugged Wyatt back "But it's not your job to protect us. It's mine and mom's to protect you and your siblings."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay mama."

"Wy, can you show us more magic?" Jude asked. He had been completely amazed by Wyatt's magic.

Wyatt shook his head, "Sorry Jude, but I probably shouldn't. It's safe that way." Jude just nodded.

Callie who was holding Jaelynn noticed that there was frost coming from Jaelynn's hands. "Um Wyatt, Melinda, look at Jaelynn." Callie said a little worried and scared.

Jaelynn was giggling as the frost came out of her hands.

Wyatt and Melinda looked at Jaelynn. Wyatt said, "Oh no, not little Jae too."

Jaelynn continued giggling. She couldn't stop the frost since she was just a baby and couldn't control it. Melinda grabbed a pair of her daughter's gloves and put them on Jaelynn.

"We'll keep the gloves on her until she can control her powers." Melinda said as she took Jaelynn from Callie.

Wyatt nodded to his sister, "Wise choice, Mel."


	11. Chapter 11

That night at Mike's, Lacey decided she was ready to tell her daddy some of her past.

"Okay whenever you are ready." Mike said "I'm always listening."

Lacey nodded, "I know, daddy."

Lacey took a deep breath, "Okay so my birth parents died when I was two. Then I was placed into the foster system and everything was good. I was happy until I was five when my fifteen year old foster brother raped me. That was the last day I talked. He felt so bad that the next day he called my social worker." Lacey stopped and took another deep breath. "When I was five and a half my foster dad, put me in the oven once when it was on. Then when I was six my foster mom put me in the dryer mad sometimes the dishwasher." Tears were slowly running down Lacey's cheeks, and Mike was crying too. He was appalled that anyone could hurt a little girl.

Lacey took another deep breath, "When I was seven my foster dad would lock me in the basement for days sometimes a week at a time. He would also carve words into my back and stomach that said 'mine', 'stupid', 'mute', or 'my toy'. My foster mom was no better. She would sometimes sit me in a pot on the stove, while the stove was on." Lacey sniffled then she spoke, "When I was eight, my foster mom was always drunk and my foster dad would beat me, sometimes he raped me. It hurt so bad and I would bleed afterwards, but I didn't cry. Crying only meant more pain. When I was nine I ran away from that foster home, but then I spent my tenth birthday in the hospital from malnutrition and dehydration. Then I was in a group home when I was eleven, and six months before I was twelve I was placed with my previous foster dad Jonathan, who was abusive and he would yell. He would also lock me in a closet when I was bad."

Mike was crying. He felt so bad for Lacey, and he wanted to kill all the people who had hurt her. He leaned over and hugged Lacey, while holding her close to his chest, "I'm so sorry, Princess"

Lacey hugged her dad back, "Its okay, daddy. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel bad." Mike replied "I just wish I could have found you soon so you didn't have to endure to much pain."

"All that pain did was make me stronger, daddy." Lacey added "I'm okay now."

"I love you so much, Princess." Mike said smiling

"I love you too, daddy." Lacey replied

Meanwhile at Stef and Lena's, Wyatt knocked on his mom's door and then he walked in. He walked over to Stef's side of the bed and handed her a knife. It was his. He had been using it to self harm since he was twelve, but now he was trying to stop.

"What's this, bud?" Stef asked as she carefully took the knife from Wyatt.

"Its mine. I used it to cut myself. I started when I was twelve, but now I'm trying to stop." Wyatt explained "I'm giving it to you and mama to reduce the temptation for me."

Stef smiled. She was proud of her son, "Thanks baby. Goodnight love you."

"Night. Love you too mom." Wyatt replied as he headed off to bed.

* * *

sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the comments I keep getting. I hope I get more.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Wyatt, Stef, and Lena were the first ones awake. Lena was downstairs making breakfast, and Stef was drinking a cup of coffee. Wyatt had trouble sleeping last night because he had stuff about his past that he wanted to get off his chest and share with his moms. He walked downstairs, grabbed a mug, and headed for the coffee maker. Just as he was about to pour, he heard Lena.

"No coffee, Wyatt." Lena said firmly "Its not good for you anyway."

"But mama, I didn't get much sleep last night." Wyatt protested as he looked at Stef for some support.

"Done look at me, sweets." Stef replied "Mama said no coffee, and I happen to agree with her. Also you can't pin mama and I against each other."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable so now what am I supposed to do? I feel like I'm half asleep."

"Why didn't you get much sleep last night, buddy?" Lena asked I'm her motherly voice

Wyatt shrugged, "Just a lot going on in my mind I guess."

"Would you like to talk about it, baby?" Stef asked

Wyatt nodded, "Yes, but after school with both you and mama. Nobody else though."

Lena nodded, "Okay, that can be arranged. Mariana and Callie both have an after school activity, Jude could go to Connor's, and Melinda's going to Mike with Jaelynn to see Lacey."

"Thanks mama." Wyatt replied

"Okay, I have to go." Stef said as she kissed her wife. Then she walked over to Wyatt and kissed him on the head, "Bye baby, I love you. Be good and don't try to sneak any coffee."

Wyatt sighed, "Okay mom, love you too. And I'll try not to."

Later at school, Melinda has to read a book report in front of the class, but when she got up in front of the class she froze. All she could think about was her foster father from when she was six. He was the reason she hated reading now, so she pretended to have dyslexia to get out of reading her book report. Her teacher, Mr. Alker didn't quite believe that Melinda has dyslexia so he sent her to the principal's office with a note to be signed.

When Lena let her daughter into her office and read the note, she asked, "Mel, sweetie, what happened? I know you don't have dyslexia, because you are an excellent reader."

"I don't know, mama. When I got up in front of the class, I froze so I pretended to have dyslexia to get out of reading the report." Melinda replied even though she left out why she froze.

"Is that all, sweets?" Lena asked

Melinda shook her head, "I froze because I had a flashback of my foster father from when I was six. He used to make fun of me and call me stupid because I couldn't read. Nothing was wrong with me I just didn't want to learn to read, because Wy always read to me."

Lena nodded and signed the note and then handed it back to Melinda, "Okay, here sweetie. Go back to class now. Love you."

Melinda smiled and took the note, "Thanks mama. Love you too."

Then Melinda left and walked back to class. She handed the note to her teacher and then sat at her desk.

During sixth period, Lena was walking through the halls making sure everyone was in class when he notice Wyatt wasn't in class. Instead he was standing by his locker.

Lena walked over to Wyatt, "Wyatt, buddy, what are you doing out of class?"

"Nothing" Wyatt replied "Just leave me alone."

"Wyatt, get to class." Lena said firmly "We'll talk at home."

"No! I don't want to go to class, and you can't make me." Wyatt stated. He has a lot of his mind and a lot he wants to get of his chest, but he is also just testing his boundaries. He never got a chance to do that when he was younger.

"Yes, Wyatt I can make you, so either you can go to class or you can come to my office and I'll call mom to pick you up." Lena said firmly

Wyatt huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew he'd be in big trouble if Lena called Stef, "Fine. I'll go to class."

Then Wyatt walked to his class and sat in the back of the room. Lena sighed and walked back to her office. She didn't understand what was going on with Wyatt today, but a part of her couldn't help but smile, because he was acting like a typical teenager.

* * *

What do you think is going on with Wyatt? What is going to talk to his moms about?

Hope you enjoy and please comment. I love getting comments and feedback. It really makes my day.


	13. Chapter 13

After school, Stef, Lena and Wyatt were at home. It was just the three of them. Wyatt was trying to figure of where in his story he should start. He had cast a spell a few minutes ago to help him recall everything, even things from when he was a baby (like the spell that Piper had cast when she and Leo went to a marriage counselor in the Cat House episode).

"So where should I start? My earliest memory or my first foster home?" Wyatt asked

"You can start wherever you'd like, baby." Stef replied

Wyatt nodded, "When I was a baby, demons were always trying to kidnap me or turn me evil, since I'm twice-blessed."

Meanwhile at Mike's which is where Melinda is, Melinda is flashing through Wyatt's memories of all the demons that tried to kidnap him or turn him evil.

Back at the Foster's, Wyatt continued, "My parents were killed because the Source was trying to get to me."

*Flashback: the night Piper and Leo died*

"I want the twice-blessed child. If you don't give him to me, I'll kill you." The Source threatened

"I will never give you my son." Leo yelled

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chris yelled as he ran down the stairs.

The Source threw an energyball at Chris, and then threw one at Piper and one at Leo.

*End of Flashback*

Melinda cried as she saw this event replay in front of her eyes. She felt so bad for Wyatt, living with this memory.

"When I was baby til when I was eighteen months an Elder devoted his life to trying to kill me because he was afraid that all my powers would turn me evil." Wyatt stated

Melinda flashes through Wyatt's memories of Gideon kidnapping Wyatt and trying to kill him.

"That's terrible." Lena said "I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's okay, mama. It's not you're fault." Wyatt said. Then he added, "In mine and Melinda's first foster home, it was okay. Our foster parents were nice, and wanted to adopt us, but then they had a financial downfall and couldn't afford it.

*Flashback: Wyatt and Melinda's first foster parents, Lucille and David sit down in the living room with six year old Wyatt and two year old Melinda.*

"Wyatt, how would you and Melinda feel about becoming permanent members of this family?" David asked

"Like adopt us?" Wyatt asked

Lucille nodded, "Yes sweetie, we would like to adopt you and Mel. We love you as our own."

Wyatt smiled and nodded, "Yes I'd like that"

Lucille and David smiled happily and hugged Wyatt and Melinda.

A few months later, Lucille ad David had a financial downfall and could take care of Wyatt and Melinda anymore.

*End of Flashback*

Melinda cried at that memory. Although she had been really young, she remembered how much she and Wyatt wanted to be apart of that family and how much they cried when they had to leave.

"The next foster home, I was seven and Melinda was three. Our foster home would hit us for making a mess, while our foster dad would just stay clear of us. I protected Mel from our foster mom by taking Mel's hits for her."

*Flashback: At Wyatt and Melinda's second foster home, seven year old Wyatt and three year old Melinda were eating breakfast. Melinda accidentally knocked over her milk and spilled it.

"I sowwy. I sowwy." Melinda cried as foster mom, Jayne walked toward Melinda with her hand raised. Wyatt stepped in front of his little sister and accepted the hit from his foster mom.

*End of flashback*

Melinda smiled because Wyatt had protected her, but she felt bad that Wyatt had no one to protect him.

"When I was twelve, I started cutting as a way to cope with the pain and abuse. I had felt so unloved, unwanted, worthless, and dirty. I cut to feel clean and new again. Every time I cut I would imagine all the bad flowing out with the blood. Then a year later, I went to Juvie for shoplifting. I was trying to make sure my sister and I didn't starve, because our foster parents at the time basically ignored us because they were either too drunk or high to remember us." Wyatt explained. Then he added, "When I was fourteen and Melinda was ten, we ran away from our foster home after Melinda caught me trying to commit suicide."

*Flashback: Melinda walked into the bathroom to catch her older brother with a bottle of pills.*

Melinda cried softly, "Wy?"

Wyatt looked up to see tears in his little sisters eyes. He put the bottle down and hugged his little sister. How could he even think about killing himself when he has a little sister who need him to love and protect her. "I'm sorry, Mel. I'm really sorry, baby. I almost did something selfish, but you saved me."

"Don't leave me, Wy-Wy." Melinda cried

"No never, Mel." Wyatt said holding his little sister close "Let's run away."

*End of flashback*

Melinda cried at that memory because she remembered how scared she was that day. She could of lost her brother if she didn't walk into that bathroom when she did. He was right. She really did save him.

"Then we lived on the streets for two years before we were found by mom and then fostered by you two." Wyatt stated "Melinda and I are so lucky to have you as our moms."

*Flashback: Sixteen year old Wyatt and twelve year old Melinda are living on the streets. They have been living on the run for two years. Wyatt is watching Melinda sleep while he has his arms wrapped protectively around her.*

"Hey are you kids okay?" A voice asked

Wyatt looked up to see a cop. He didn't like, nor did he trust cops. He stuttered, "Um y...yeah."

"I'm Stef. What's your name?" Stef asked. She had been driving home from work when she saw the two kids.

"I...I'm Wy...Wyatt" Wyatt stuttered "And this is my little sister, Melinda."

"Nice to meet you, Wyatt." Stef replied "What are you doing out here all alone? Where do you live? Where's your parents? I'm sure they are worried about you and Melinda."

Wyatt shook his head, "I'm not alone. I have my sister."

Stef gave Wyatt a disapproving look, one that reminded him of his mom. Then he thought he heard his mom's voice say, 'Trust her, baby.'

Wyatt's thoughts were interrupted by a whimper that left his sister's mouth. Wyatt whispered to Melinda, "Shh Mel, it's okay. We're safe, baby. I'll always protect you." Then he looked up at Stef, "We don't have a home. We're foster kids."

Stef nodded, "Okay well it's late so for tonight you and your sister can come home with me, and in the morning we'll go to social services so I can become your foster mom."

Wyatt nodded as he picked up his sleeping sister, "Thanks."

*End of flashback*

Melinda smiled at that memory. She was happy that Stef had found her and Wyatt that night and decided to bring them home.

"Thanks for sharing that with us, baby." Stef said "I'm sorry that all that bad stuff happened to you, but now you are safe, loved, and wanted.

"I know, mom." Wyatt said "I love you too. He knew that her 'I love you' was implied in what she said.

Stef hugged Wyatt from one side and Lena hugged him from the other wrapping him in what the moms call a mama sandwich.

"Why didn't you want to go to your sixth period class today, Wyatt?" Lena asked "And why did you tell me you weren't going to go?" Then Stef looked at Wyatt curiously

Wyatt smiled and laughed slightly, "Oh that, it was nothing. I was sort of just testing my boundaries. I never had a chance to do that before because I never had parents who loved me after my parents died." Wyatt then added, "I'm sorry, mama."

Lena smiled happy that her son was being a normal teenager, "It's okay, buddy. I forgive you and I understand."

"Yeah so do Callie realized and understood that we were never going to send her away, she started to test her boundaries too." Stef explained "It's all a normal part of growing up."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay I'm going to go do my English homework for Timothy's class." Then he headed upstairs.

"Okay buddy. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Lena replied as she headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoy this chapter


	14. Chapter 14

It's Valentine's Day and Stef and Lena decide to spend half the day with three kids and then switch kids, while Mike and Lacey watched Jaelynn. Stef had decided to take Wyatt, Callie, and Melinda while Lena had Jude, Mariana, and Jesus, who came to visit for the weekend. Stef took her three kids out to eat first while Lena preferred to cook.

At the restaurant while Stef was ordering, Melinda and Wyatt saw their old foster brother, Trevor. Trevor walked into the restaurant to get some food to go when he saw Melinda and Wyatt. He walked over to their table while Callie looked at him skeptically.

"Boo bear? Wy tiger?" Trevor asked

Wyatt and Melinda looked up and then got up to hug Trevor.

"Trevy!" Wyatt and Melinda exclaimed

"Boo bear! Wy tiger!" Trevor exclaimed smiling as he hugged the two back. Then he looked at Callie and then back at Wyatt, "And who's this? Don't tell me, Blondie bear. You got a girlfriend."

Wyatt smiled and shook his head, "No Trevy, this is Callie. Melinda and I were adopted. She's our sister."

Trevor smiled, "Good for you, Blondie bear and Sweet cheeks. You deserve a family."

When Stef came back to the table, she glared at Trevor, "Who are you? And why are you talking to my kids?" Stef had gone into mama tiger mode.

"I'm Trevor. I was Wyatt and Melinda's foster brother five years ago. They are great kids. I'm glad they found a forever family." Trevor told Stef

"You're great too, Trevy." Melinda added

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah Boo bear is right. You used to protect us."

Trevor smiled, "It was no problem, Blondie bear and Sweet cheeks."

Stef and Callie worked in admiration. Then Trevor, Wyatt , and Melinda all exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Okay bye Wy tiger, bye Boo bear. I hope to see you soon. Lylab." Trevor said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Trevy. Lylab." Melinda and Wyatt called back in unison

"Lylab?" Callie questioned

"Love you like a brother." Melinda replied

"And what was with all the nicknames?" Stef asked

"Oh it's our thing." Wyatt stated "Only Trevy can call Mel and I those names."

Then Melinda added, "And Wy and I are the only ones the can call Trevor, Trevy." Stef nodded in understanding

Meanwhile with Lena, she had taken Jude, Mariana, and Jesus to the beach. They swam, surfed, and built sandcastles.

"Mama, watch me surf." Jesus said excitedly. He had missed his moms and was happy to be back even if it was only for the weekend.

"Okay bud. I'm watching." Lena called to Jesus, who showed her his surfing skills. Then Lena praised, "That was very good, bud."

"Mama, look at the sandcastle Jude and I made." Mariana said happily.

Lena smiled at looked over at Jude and Mariana's sandcastle.

"What do you think, mama?" Jude asked

"It looks good, buddy." Lena complimented "Great job, Little man and Miss Thing."

"Thanks mama." Jude and Mariana replied smiling

After leaving the restaurant, Stef took Melinda, Callie, and Wyatt to an outdoor music park. Callie was playing a guitar, while both her and Melinda were singing. Wyatt was sitting with mom because he and mom were taking a turn next, with him on drums and both him and mom singing.

Just then Wyatt's phone peeped. He picked it up and saw a text from Trevor. He smiled.

Hey Blondie bear, how's it going? I forgot to say this earlier, so Happy Valentine's Day. -Trevor

Hey Trevy, I'm good. Happy Valentine's Day to you too -Wyatt

"Who you texting, love?" Stef asked looking over at Wyatt

"Oh it's my friend, Marcus." Wyatt said lying. He didn't want his mom to know that he was texting Trevor. He wasn't sure how she felt about Trevor yet, plus Trevor is an adult now.

Stef nodded, "Okay well tell him you have to go. Or else you're phone will be mine for the rest of the day."

"Okay mom." Wyatt said sighing

Hope to see you again soon, Wy tiger. Maybe we can hang out and you can bring Boo bear? -Trevor

Yeah sounds fun. G2G. My mom said I can't text anymore since we are having a family day. -Wyatt

Okay bye Wy tiger. Lylab. -Trevor

Bye Trevy. Lylab. -Wyatt

Then Wyatt put his phone in his pocket so he didn't get in trouble with mom.

On Wyatt and mom's turn with the instruments Wyatt whispered, "Mom, can we sing you are more by Tenth Ave North?"

Stef nodded, "Of course, baby."

Wyatt started drumming and then sang the first verse, "There's a girl in the corner, with tear stains on her eyes, from the places she's wandered and the shame she can't hide."

Stef picks up singing the next verse and then Wyatt joins in the chorus.

Meanwhile Mike and Lacey were playing with Jaelynn, who is four months old now. Lacey was playing peekaboo with Jaelynn who was smiling and giggling. Mike was watching and smiling. He was happy that Lacey was happy and being a kid. She had really come a long way.

After Stef had left the music park with her kids, she took them for ice cream before meeting Lena to switch kids. Callie and Melinda ran and hugged Lena, while Wyatt waited and walked with Stef.

"Hey love." Stef said kissing Stef

After exchanging kids Stef says, "Alright Callie, Melinda, and Wyatt be great good for mama."

Callie, Melinda, and Wyatt nod, "Okay mom."

Lena then took Callie, Melinda, and Wyatt to an indoor trampoline place which is for all ages. Callie, Melinda, Wyatt jumped for a long time to burn off all of their energy. Even Lena joined them for a little bit which made Melinda very happy.

Meanwhile Stef took Jude, Jesus, and Mariana home so they could shower and change before she took them to a free concert done by Rascal Flatts. Mariana sang along to every song while Jude and Jesus just listened, occasionally dancing to the music. Later that afternoon, Stef and Lena went to dinner with all their kids (minus Brandon who was at college studying for finals).

"So my babies, what did you do with mama?" Stef asked

"Mama took us to the indoor trampoline place." Callie said "It was really fun, mom. Mama even jumped with us for a little while."

"Sorry mom. I told mama that you gave us ice cream." Melinda explained

"I'm glad you had fun." Stef replied then she looked at Melinda, "It's okay, baby girl."

Then Jesus stated, "Mama took us to the beach. I got to surf."

"And Mariana and I built a sandcastle." Jude added

"Okay my sweetlings, what did you do with mom?" Lena asked

"Well you already know that mom took us for ice cream, but before that we went to the outdoor music park." Wyatt said "It was really fun."

Lena smiled, "Oh the music park. I bet you Callie loved that. Huh, Cal?"

"Yes mama, I did." Callie replied

"Also when we were getting food before going to the music park, Wyatt and I saw our old foster brother, Trevor." Melinda stated "He would always protect us."

"Oh that's cool. I'm glad you were able to run into an older friend." Lena replied

Melinda and Wyatt nodded, "It was really nice, mama."

Then Wyatt continued, "I was eleven, Mel was seven, and Trevy was sixteen when we were in the same foster home."

Lena nodded and then looked toward Jude, Jesus, and Mariana, "Mom took us to a free concert by Rascal Flatts." Mariana stated "It was amazing."

Later that night when everyone was in bed Wyatt texted Trevor.

Hey Trevy, wanna hang out tomorrow at noon? We could meet at the restaurant we saw each other at today. Then go to your house or something. I just want to catch up. -Wyatt

Sounds good, Blondie bear. You're bringing Boo bear, right? -Trevor

Of course, Trevy. See you tomorrow. Good night. Lylab. -Wyatt

Goodnight Blondie bear. Lylab. -Trevor

The next day when Wyatt woke up he walked downstairs for breakfast and everyone was already down their.

Wyatt signed in ASL to Melinda, 'Want to go with me to meet Trevy at noon?'

Melinda smiled and signed back, 'Yes of course I do."

"Mom, mama, Wyatt and Mel are doing sign language again." Mariana said annoyed

Stef sighed, "Wyatt, Melinda, what did I say about the sign language? It's not polite since nobody else knows sign language."

"Sorry mom" Wyatt and Melinda replied

Then Wyatt mumbled under his breath, "Though that was kind of the point."

"What was that, young man?" Stef asked firmly

Wyatt smiled innocently and replied, "Nothing mom."

"That's what I thought." Stef replied

Jesus' phone beeped when he got a text. He took his phone out to reply to the text.

"Jesus, no phone at the table. Put it away, please." Lena said while cradling Jaelynn in her arms.

"Sorry mama." Jesus said putting his phone away

"Hey mom, mama, could Mariana and I go to the mall today?" Callie asked

Stef and Lena looked at each other as if they are using telepathy. After a few moments, "Yes sweetie, you and Mari can go to the mall, but let mom and I know when you are on your way home."

"Okay mama." Callie said "Thanks"

"Yeah thanks mama." Mariana added

Lena nodded and smiled, "You're welcome my sweet girls."

"Do you have any plans, love?" Stef asked looking at Wyatt

Wyatt looked at Melinda and then back at his moms, "Um...well we didn't really have plans. I was just going to hang with my little sis" Wyatt put an arm around Melinda.

Melinda nodded, "So what do you say, mom and mama?"

Len looks at Stef who gave her approval look. Then Lena looked back at Melinda and Wyatt, "Okay but keep your phones on you. And keep them on."

Melinda and Wyatt nodded, "Okay mama."

"Mama and I mean it." Stef added firmly "If your phones are off or if you leave them at home your both going to be mama grounded for a week."

"Mama grounded?" Melinda questioned

"It means you'll have to stay by me or mom." Lena explained "And the only privacy you'll have is going to the bathroom."

Upon hearing this Wyatt and Melinda's eyes widened, "Okay. Okay. We promise to leave our phones on and to not leave them at home."

"Okay good. Go have fun, my babies." Stef said "Mama and I love you."

"Love you too, mom and mama." Wyatt and Melinda called back in unison before walking out the door.

Once they were at Trevor's apartment they talking about things and caught up on what's been happening in their lives. After catching up the three just talked about the memories they had together.


	15. Chapter 15

It's Callie's graduation, Lena woke up first and got ready for the day. Then she went downstairs to cook breakfast.

Meanwhile Jaelynn woke up crying, so Melinda woke up, rocked her baby and then fed her. Then Melinda placed Jaelynn in her bouncer while she went to shower and get dressed.

Jaelynn babbled, "Babababa...Babababa...ba...ba." She continued to babble nonstop.

Then Stef woke up, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Love." Stef said as she kissed her wife

Lena kissed Stef back and smiled, "Morning Babe."

Stef looked at Lena after grabbing a cup of coffee, "Don't worry. I'll be at Callie's graduation later. I can't believe our baby is graduating."

"Me neither." Lena replied

"Okay see you later. Bye love you." Stef said

Lena nodded, "See you later. Bye love you."

After breakfast was ready, Lena went upstairs to wake up Brandon first. He had come home for Callie's graduation along with Jesus.

"Hey B, it's time to wake up." Lena told her son

Brandon rubbed his eyes. He rolled over to face his mama, "Morning mama."

"Morning B." Lena replied "I need you to wake up your siblings and get ready for the day."

Brandon nodded and then asked, "Should I wake Callie last?"

"Sure if you wish." Lena responded. She kissed Brandon's forehead before going downstairs.

Brandon woke up everyone, except Callie, then all the siblings went into Callie's room.

"Happy Graduation Callie." Brandon, Wyatt, Mariana, Jesus, Jude, and Melinda announced

Callie woke up, "Seriously guys?!"

Jesus nodded, "Yes seriously Cal."

Callie smiled, "Thanks"

Brandon, Wyatt, Mariana, Jesus, Jude, and Mariana group hugged around Callie.

"I call the shower first." Callie stated

"No, I call the shower first." Mariana replied

"Well I'm graduating today." Callie added as she and Mariana raced to the bathroom.

Callie and Mariana both got to the bathroom and were still fighting for who got to shower first.

"Mariana, just let Callie shower first." Jesus said

Mariana scoffed,"Fine."

After Callie showered and got ready for the day, then she walked downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she saw her mama had biscuits and gravy the way Callie's biological mom used to make it.

"Oh yum. Thanks mama." Callie said as she smiled

"You're welcome, sweets." Lena replied "Happy graduation day."

"Thanks mama." Callie stated

Later at Callie's graduation, when Callie was giving her graduation speech.

"I have a lot to be thankful for." Callie started "I used think that I would never make it here. That I would never get to stand up here and graduate, but thanks to my moms and all my wonderful teachers I am. I'm really thankful for my mama, Lena. If she never brought me home the day she met me, I would have never found my family. I wouldn't be graduating today. So thank you to all who have helped me, and happy graduation to all my fellow classmates." Callie finished off her speech and smiled at the crowd of teachers, staff, faculty, parents and students.

Everyone clapped for Callie, but her moms and siblings clapped the loudest. Her moms were so proud of how far she'd come since they first taken her in.

While at the graduation party, Melinda, who was baby wearing Jaelynn, met a boy her age whose name is Jasper.

Jasper walked over to Melinda, "Hi I'm Jasper."

"I'm Melinda." Melinda introduced

"Nice to meet you, Melinda." Jasper replied "And who's the cutie?"

"This is Jaelynn." Melinda replied smiling "My daughter."

"Daughter?" Jasper asked confused

Melinda nodded, "I was raped by one of the kids at school."

"I'm so sorry." Jasper said with sympathy

"It's okay. My baby girl is the light of my life." Melinda stated

Then Melinda and Jasper started to make small talk, but it wasn't long before they were talking and laughing as if they'd known each other their whole life.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Adams-Foster family.

"I'm so proud of you, bug." Stef said as she hugged Callie "And mama is proud of you too."

"I know, mom." Callie replied as she hugged Stef back and then hugged Lena "Love you mom and mama."

"Love you too, sweets." Lena stated as she hugged Callie back.

"That was a great speech, Cal." Brandon commented

Callie smiled, "Thanks B."

Wyatt looked around and noticed Melinda and Jaelynn weren't there, "Where's Melinda and Jaelynn? Where's my sister and niece?" He got scared and frantically said, "Oh no, Mel and Jae are gone. What if I never see them again?"

"Calm down, bud." Lena said "They couldn't have gone far. I'm sure they are both fine."

"No Lena! Don't tell me to calm down." Wyatt yelled. Then mumbled, "I should have been watching more carefully."

"Wyatt Matthew Adams Foster!" Stef said sternly "You do not get to yell at mama."

Wyatt nodded and then looked at his mama, "Sorry mama. I'm just worried about Mel and Jae."

Lena hugged Wyatt, "It's okay, bud. I forgive you and I understand you're worried about Melinda and Jaelynn, but we'll find them. Melinda couldn't have gone far, and Jaelynn is with Melinda."

"I know, mama." Wyatt said as he hugged his mama back.

"So should we split up and look for Melinda and Jaelynn?" Brandon asked

Stef nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Okay but I want to stay with mama." Wyatt stated. Even though he apologized, he still felt bad for yelling at her earlier.

Lena nodded, "Okay well that's alright. I'd love to look with you, bud."

Meanwhile with Melinda, Jaelynn, and Jasper. Melinda and Jasper had exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you." Jasper said "Maybe we could go to a movie sometime."

Melinda smiled and nodded, "That sounds great, and don't worry Jaelynn won't be a third wheel. I could get my moms to watch her."

"Okay but if you have to bring her I won't mind." Jasper added

Melinda smiled, "Okay. Bye Jasper. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye Melinda. It was nice meeting you too." Jasper replied. Then he says to Jaelynn in a baby voice, "Bye-bye baby. Bye Jaelynn."

A few minutes after Jasper left, Callie found Melinda, who was smiling non-stop. She was falling in love with Jasper, and the best part is that he likes her baby too.

"Who's the boy?" Callie asked

Melinda, who was daydreaming about marrying Jasper snapped back reality, "What boy?"

"Oh, somebody has a crush." Callie said in sing-song tone

Melinda blushed slightly, "Stop it, sissy. I do not."

"Oh you so do." Callie added "You're blushing."

"Okay, okay, but don't tell moms." Melinda replied

Callie nodded, "Don't worry. I won't. You're secret is safe with me." Then Callie added, "Let's go back to our family before moms worry too much."

"Okay and thanks." Melinda replied

"You're welcome. That's what sisters are for." Callie stated

When Callie and Melinda walked back to their family, Wyatt hugged his little sister while being careful not to squish his niece.

"I was so scared. I thought something happened to you, Mel. I was worried I'd never see you or Jae again." Wyatt told his little sister. Then he kissed Jaelynn's head.

"You don't have to worry as much, Wy. We're safe with our family now." Melinda responded

Wyatt smiled and nodded, "You're right, Mel."


	16. Chapter 16

Melinda walks into her moms' room since it's night and everyone is getting ready for bed.

"Hey moms." Melinda said "Um I was wondering if maybe this weekend or next weekend I could go to the movies with my new friend, Jasper?"

"Oh honey, I don't know. We'd have to meet him first." Lena replied

Melinda nodded, "Okay mama, I'll see if he can come to the house."

"Okay baby, mama and I will talk about it and figure out what day will be best." Stef told her daughter

"Thanks mom and mama. Goodnight. Love you." Melinda replied before leaving their room and walking back to her room.

Jaelynn, who is now five months old is already asleep, so Melinda decides to go to sleep too since Jaelynn will be waking for a feed in a few hours.

In the morning, when Melinda wakes up for school she breastfeeds her daughter before laying the baby in her pack n'play and going to shower. Then Melinda gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and combs her hair before picking up Jaelynn and taking her downstairs with her. She walks into the kitchen surprised to find Mariana cooking breakfast.

"What did you do that you are trying to lessen by cooking breakfast?" Melinda asked her sister "And where's mom and mama?"

"Mom is still upstairs getting ready, and mama is still asleep since she doesn't have to work since it's summer. It's really early and I didn't do anything." Mariana replied offended "Can't I just cook breakfast without having a reason?"

Melinda shrugged, "If it was Callie down here cooking, I wouldn't ask but since it's you, Mari it's a little suspicious."

Mariana sighed, "Okay I did something bad of course you kind of already figured that out. I snuck out last night to go to a party with my friends, and there was drinking, but I left as soon as I saw the others drinking. I didn't drink anything, Mel. I promise."

Melinda nodded, "I believe you, but moms are going to be disappointed. They'll be proud of you for leaving when you did and not drinking though." Then Jaelynn started to get fussy, so Melinda bounced her daughter and changed the position she was holding the baby in.

Then Stef walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee, "Morning my two early bird daughters and my one beautiful early bird granddaughter." Then she looked closer at the scene, "Mari, are you cooking?"

"Morning mom." Melinda said as she talked over Jaelynn's babbling

Mariana nodded, "Yes mom I am. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure I'll have some, but just out of curiosity what did you do that you are trying to lessen your punishment by cooking." Stef replied

"Nothing. I just wanted to do something nice." Mariana stated as she handed her mom a plate of food

Stef nodded, "Just two problems with that answer. One you hate cooking, Mariana, and two it's summer you normally don't wake up till noon."

"Well let's just say I'm growing up." Mariana said trying to act confident and proud

"Okay we'll talk about this with mama when I get home from work." Stef informed her daughter as Mariana nodded. Then Stef looked at Melinda, "Mama and I talked last night and decided that this Friday would be a perfect day for you to have your friend over so that we can meet him."

Melinda nodded, "Okay thanks mom."

A few minutes later, Stef left for work and Melinda sat on the ground to play with her daughter. Mariana went back upstairs to her room to use her computer. Then Lena came down to make breakfast and noticed it was already made. She looked confused, but just shrugged it off. She figured that maybe Stef had made breakfast.

Wyatt runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lena says, "Walk please next time.

"Sorry." Wyatt apologizes before adding "Hey mama, I'm going to the beach. Bye." Then he walks towards the front door.

Lena follows her son, "Wait Wyatt! Slow down, bud." Then she asked, "Who are you going with?"

"No one." Wyatt answered a little too fast and defensively

Lena nodded, "Okay well Brandon's going to the beach when he wakes up. Why don't you wait for him. You can go together."

"But mama." Wyatt protested before rolling his eyes "Why are you being so unfair? I'm sixteen. Why can't I go without Brandon?"

"First, don't roll your eyes at me, mister." Lena scolded "And second, because Wyatt, you're acting strangely and I feel like you aren't telling me the whole truth."

Wyatt scoffed, "Fine but you're being so unfair and I hate you. My real mom would let me go." Then he stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Lena sighed softly. The words Wyatt had said stung so much. She kept telling herself that he was just mad and that he didn't mean it.

Brandon woke up and walked out of his room and into Wyatt's after hearing the door slam.

"What's wrong, bro? What were you and mama arguing about so loudly?" Brandon asked

"She's being so unfair, B." Wyatt replied "She won't let me go to the beach by myself. She said that you were going and to wait for you."

Brandon looked confused, "Why do you want to go to the beach so badly?"

"I wanted to meet my friend, but I'm not sure how she'll feel. He's older, but he's and old foster brother of mine and Mel's. He was really nice and always protected us." Wyatt explained

Brandon nodded, "Oh I'm sure if you explained it to mama she'd understand, and she'd probably let you go if she and mom met him first. And talked to him."

"He won't hurt me, and what if they meet him and decide that they don't want me hanging out with him. He's older than you are, B." Wyatt stated

"Well then I'll help convince them and tell them how important it is to you." Brandon replied with a smile "You're my brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Wyatt smiled back, "Thanks B."

Then Wyatt walked downstairs and stood in front of Lena, "Hey mama, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just mad I didn't mean it. I love you and you are my real mom. It's like you say, 'DNA doesn't make a family, love does'."

Lena smiled, "Thanks, bud. I forgive you, and I love you too. I know you didn't mean anything you said."

Wyatt nodded and smiled back, then he hugged Lena, who hugged him back.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

I'm running out of ideas so some suggestions would be nice.

Some ideas that I am thinking of are:

1\. Jesus coming back from boarding school when Jaelynn is a year.

2\. Melinda running away

3\. Callie struggling with being at college and away from her family.

something else about one of the other kids


	17. Chapter 17

In the middle of the night, Melinda packed up all the essentials she'd need and then she packed everything she could. She wrote a note which read: 'Dear family, I'm sorry, but I need to be on my own. I need to learn to take care of myself on my own for my daughter's sake. She needs a non self-reliant mother. Don't bother looking for us. Love Melinda and Jaelynn, we'll miss you'. Then she left the note on her bed and walked out of her room while baby wearing a sleeping Jaelynn. Melinda headed to the front door, quietly opened it and stepped out of the house. She looked back before gently and quietly closing the door with a soft sigh. Melinda felt a slow tear roll down her cheek. It hurt her so much to leave her family, but she's thirteen and she knows that she has to, for her daughter. Melinda walks to the bus stop and gets on the first bus that comes by. While on the bus, she falls asleep.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, in the morning, Jude is the first one awake for some odd reason. He goes to Melinda's room and knocks softly on the door since he knows that she's always up early because of Jaelynn. When Jude doesn't hear any noise or anything from Melinda's room, he gets worried, opens the door, and walks in.

"Mel?" Jude called before noticing the note on her bed. He picked it up and as he read it, his eyes with shock. He asked himself, "What would cause Mel to run away? Why would she run away?"

Back with Melinda and Jaelynn, Melinda is getting off of her third and final bus which let's off in San Francisco. She walk to the Manor where she lived with Wyatt before Piper and Leo were killed and stands at the front door just staring at it for a little bit before looking down at her daughter with a smile.

"Welcome home, Jae." Melinda said to her baby girl. "This is where you're going to grow up." Then she walks inside the house and smiles as she walks around. Melinda sets her bags down and then walks upstairs to explore the other rooms of the house.

Melinda starts to hear footsteps coming from upstairs. She yells scared but trying to sound fierce, "Who's...who's there?"

The footsteps get louder and louder until the person is in full view of Melinda. Melinda stares at the person confused, "Who are you?"

The person walks closer to Melinda and extends their hand to her, "The name's Cole. Cole Turner. And you are?"

Melinda shakes his hand, "Melinda. Melinda Adams Foster." Then she points to down to Jaelynn who she is still baby wearing, "And this is my daughter, Jaelynn."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, Jude knocks on the door before he walks into his moms' room.

"Um moms." Jude said nervously while holding the note behind his back

Stef sits up in bed and asks as Lena wakes up, "What's up, baby?"

"Um." Jude started as he handed Lena the note that Melinda left, "Um...its Mel."

"She ran away." Lena stated shocked as she looked at Stef after reading the note.

Stef looked confused and slightly scared, "Let me see that note, love." Then Stef read the note before looking up at Jude, "Do you know if anything happened yesterday? Did anybody say something to Melinda that would've caused her to run away and take Jaelynn with her?"

Jude shook his head, "Not that I can think of."

"Okay well thanks for telling us, bubba." Lena told her son

Jude nodded, "You're welcome, mama." Then he left his moms' room.

Meanwhile in San Francisco at the Manor, with Melinda and Cole.

"What do you want? What are you doing in my family's house?" Melinda asked protectively since her daughter is with her

Cole stared at the young girl shocked, "I...um...I..."

"Cole? What's taking so long?" A woman asked from one of the bedrooms

"Just a minute, babe." Cole answered. Then he looked at Melinda, "Look kid, this is my house. I live here with my wife, and it's her family's house, so unless you are related to the Halliwell family then I suggest you leave."

Cole walked past Melinda and headed towards the kitchen when he heard Melinda say, "I'm Piper and Leo's daughter."

Cole stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Melinda?"

Back at the Adams-Foster house, in the mom's room, Stef looked at Lena with tears forming in her eyes, "I don't...I just don't understand why Mel would do something like this."

Lena hugged her wife, "I don't either, love. I expected something like this from Wy, but not our sweet little Mel."

"Oh Wyatt" Stef said realizing he'd want to know. "How are we supposed to tell him?"

Lena sighed softly, "I don't know. I guess we just tell him what we know."

"Yeah well let's hope that he doesn't run too." Stef stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

How should Lena and Stef find Melinda? How will tell Wyatt and how will he take the news? What's Cole doing in the manor? What does he want? Who's his wife?


	18. Chapter 18

At the manor, Cole is looking at Melinda shocked at what she said.

"But didn't you say your last name is Adams Foster.? How can you be Piper and Leo's daughter?" Cole asked confused

"Oh I was um adopted recently, but I left because I need to be on my own. For my daughter's sake" Melinda explained

Cole nodded before looking confused again, "Daughter? How do you have a daughter? You're like twelve."

"I'm thirteen and I was raped by a kid at school before my adoption. He thought that if he did my foster parents wouldn't want me anymore, but they did. They still do, but I just can't." Melinda explained

Cole nodded again, "I'm sorry, kid, but I really think you should go home. Maybe I can give you a ride. Where do you live?"

"I can't go home and I don't think you'd want to give me a ride." Melinda replied "It took me three buses and a taxi to get here. My family lives like seven hours away."

"But that's like the San Diego area." Cole replied to which Melinda nodded

Meanwhile at the Adams - Foster house, Stef and Lena walk into Wyatt's room to talk to him. Wyatt is sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey bud, mama and I need to talk to you about something." Stef said as she sat down next to her son

"What about, moms?" Wyatt asked noticing the concerned, worried, and scared looks on his moms faces.

Lena sat on the other side of Wyatt, "Well bub, there's no easy way to say this and I'm sorry but Melinda..she...she ran away and took Jaelynn with her."

Wyatt looked shocked before shaking his head looking mad and upset. He yelled, "No! Mama, you're lying!"

"Love, when have mama and I ever lied to you?" Stef asked calmly

Wyatt looked down embarrassed, "Never." Then he looked up at Lena and added, "But you're lying this time, mama. I know my sister. She wouldn't run away. She must have been kidnapped with Jaelynn."

Lena shook her head, "Sweetheart, Mel...she left a note. It clearly says she ran away."

Wyatt looked confused and sad. His eyes welled up with tears. He asked sounding much younger than he is, "Why? Why would she do that, moms?"

Stef shrugged, "We wish we knew, baby. Trust me we do, but don't worry I promise we'll find her. We won't stop looking and we won't give up until we find Melinda and Jaelynn."

Wyatt nodded and sniffled softly while trying to force a smile, "I know, mom."

Back at the manor, Cole's wife comes out of their bedroom to see what is taking Cole so long.

"Cole?" She asked looking at him. Then she looked at Melinda, "Who's this?"

"Phoebe" Cole said as he looked at his wife. "This is Melinda. She's um...she's..."

"I'm Piper and Leo's daughter." Melinda stated "Who are you?"

Phoebe looked at Melinda shocked, "I'm Phoebe. Piper's sister." Then she asked, "Where's your brother Wyatt? And who's the baby?"

"Wyatt's in San Diego with his family. He got adopted. Well so did I, but I ran away." Melinda explained "This baby is my daughter, Jaelynn. I was raped a couple months before my adoption by a boy at school."

"Oh I'm sorry, Meli." Phoebe said "But you should go home. I'm sure your family is worried about you."

Melinda nodded, "They will be, but I can't go home. I'm better off on my own. I need to learn to be independent for my daughter." Then she asked, "Could I stay here until I can get emancipated at sixteen and get a place of my own? I can get a job and pay rent if you'd like."

"Um...I..I don't know." Phoebe stuttered as she looked at Cole

Cole shrugged and whispered to Phoebe, "Aw let the kid stay. It's obvious nothing we say will get her to go home, and if we say she can't stay she might just end up on the streets."

Phoebe nodded and then looked at Melinda, "Sure but you don't have to pay rent. You're my niece, and I couldn't ask you to do that."

Melinda smiled softly, "Thanks." Then she walked upstairs to a bedroom and got herself and Jaelynn settled in.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, Wyatt is talking with Callie and Mariana.

"I can't believe Melinda ran away." Mariana said

Callie nodded in agreement, "Yeah that doesn't seem like her."

"It's not." Wyatt replied. Then he frowned, "I suppose it kind of my fault though."

"How is it your fault, Wy?" Callie asked confused

Wyatt took a deep breath, "Before mom found Mel and I, we lived on the streets for two years because we were on the run. It was my idea. She got the idea from me." He started to cry and then sniffled, "Because of me my little sister and my niece could be on the streets somewhere."

Mariana put her hand on Wyatt's shoulder, "Don't worry, Wy. Mom's a cop and a really good one at that. She'll find Mel and Jae."

"I know, but until then I'm going to be worried about them." Wyatt replied

Callie nodded, "I understand. If it was Jude, I'd be worried too. I spent six years of my childhood raising and protecting him."

"I understand too. If it was Jesus, I'd be worried." Mariana added

Wyatt smiled softly at Callie and Mariana, "I spent eleven years raising and protecting her. I raised her since she was one. I taught her sign language and how to read."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

Should I bring Paige in? How long should it be before Stef and Lena find Melinda and Jaelynn? Will they be able convince their daughter to come home? Or will they let Melinda stay at the manor?


	19. Chapter 19

At the manor, Phoebe walks into the room where her niece and grandniece are to check on them and she how they are.

"Hey Meli, how are you settling in?" Phoebe asked

Melinda shrugged, "Fine I guess."

"Are you okay? If you'd like to go home I could..."

Melinda interrupted and shook her head, "No. I can't go home. It's better for me to be here."

Phoebe nodded sadly, "Okay. It's okay. You can stay."

A couple seconds later, Paige orbed in to talk to Phoebe.

"Pheebs, I need your help." Paige stated

"What do you need help with, Paigy?" Phoebe asked

Melinda stared at Paige shocked before she looked back at Phoebe, "Oh hell no! What is she doing here?!" Then she turned to Paige, "You can't be here. You have to leave."

"Mel, I'm so sorry I couldn't take you and Wyatt in. I wanted to, but the Elders... You're not supposed to be here. There's no more power of three to protect you. You're not allowed to be here." Paige explained before noticing the baby girl that had been laying peacefully on the bed, but is now crying.

Melinda picked up her daughter, "Shh, baby, it's okay. Don't cry. It's okay, baby." Then she looked at Paige, "I don't care why you didn't, all that matters is that you didn't. By the way, this is Jaelynn, my daughter. Not that you would care though, because you obviously don't care about me and my brother." Melinda carried Jaelynn in her arms as she stormed down the stairs

Paige turned to Phoebe, "What the hell, Phoebe? Melinda's not allowed to be here, and you know that. What are you going to do when the Elders learn that she is here?"

"I'm sorry, Paige, but what was I supposed to do. She came here and no matter what Cole and I said she refused to leave." Phoebe explained "At least, Melinda being here is better than her being on the streets with the baby of hers."

Paige sighed softly, "Okay fine whatever, and also I don't need your help anymore. I'll figure it out on my own." Then Paige orbed away angrily

"Paige!" Phoebe called "Come on now. Don't be like that."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, Jude goes upstairs to check on Wyatt, who ever since Melinda left barely leaves the house let alone his room anymore, and he is barely eating.

"Hey Wy, how are you holding up?" Jude asked

Wyatt sighed and grumbled, "Leave me alone, Jude."

"Do you want anything? Like water or something to eat?" Jude responded

Wyatt shook his head, "No. And didn't I say leave me alone?"

"Yes you did, but mama says you have to eat something." Jude explained

"I don't care and I don't feel hungry." Wyatt replied angrily

Jude nodded, "I know, but mama said even if you don't feel hungry you still have to eat a little. You haven't eaten a full meal since Mel left and moms are worried about you."

"Tell them to worry about Mel and Jae, not me. I'm fine, but I won't be better until my sister and my niece are home." Wyatt explained

Jude sighed softly before leaving Wyatt's room, and running into Callie on the stairs.

"Hey Jude, how are you? How's Wyatt?" Callie asked

"I'm good, it's Wyatt I'm worried about. He still won't eat and he won't get out of bed." Jude replied with a sigh "I don't know what to do."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Callie stated "Don't worry about Wyatt. He'll be fine."

Jude nodded and then rolled his eyes, "Good luck with that talk. It's a lot harder than you think. He's stubborn, like you and mom."

"I'd like to think that I can use that as an advantage." Callie said before walking into Wyatt's room.

Wyatt sighed when he heard the door open, "Whoever it is now don't bother. Just go away. I don't want to talk and I don't to eat. Not until my sister and niece are home."

"Okay well then you don't have to talk. Just listen." Callie told him as she sat on the bed so she's facing him. "Look I know you're worried about Jaelynn and Melinda, but staying locked up in your room in bed all day isn't helping. It's not going to make Melinda come home any faster."

Wyatt just stayed quiet as he tried to ignore his older sister.

Callie took a deep breath before continuing, "And I know you're scared for Melinda and Jaelynn. Scared that their out on the streets and possibly in danger. I understand what you're feeling, but I can also understand what Melinda's feeling."

Wyatt's attention is peaked as he sits up and looks at Callie confused, "How? How could you understand?"

"When I was sixteen, a few months after I moms took Jude and I in I ran away." Callie started but was interrupted

"Why?" Wyatt asked

Callie smiled softly, "I was getting to that. So as I was saying, I ran away because they wanted to adopt us, but then I kissed Brandon at their wedding and I was afraid they wouldn't want us anymore so I ran away. I didn't want to ruin Jude's chance of getting adopted."

Wyatt laughed slightly, "That's stupid. Moms love you for you."

Callie laughed slightly too and nodded, "It very stupid and I know now that moms love me unconditionally, but I didn't know that back then."

"Thanks Cal." Wyatt replied as he hugged her

Callie hugged him back, "You're welcome, Wy."

Back at the Manor, Melinda is sitting on the couch in the living room with Jaelynn on her lap. She's watching the news when she sees a picture of herself and Jaelynn.

"If anyone knows where Melinda Prudence Adams Foster and her daughter, Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster are please contact your local police, or call Stefanie Adams Foster on the number on your screen." The newscaster announced

Melinda looked the screen with wide eyes before reaching for the remote and shutting off the TV. She couldn't believe that after the note she left, her moms would go to such lengths to find her and Jaelynn.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	20. Chapter 20

Cole, who happened to be watching the news quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Stef's number.

Stef answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Stefanie Adams Foster?" Cole asked

"Yes. Who's this?" Stef responded

"I'm Cole Turner and I'm calling to let you know that I know where Melinda and Jaelynn are." Cole informed

Stef is shocked and asks in disbelief, "Really?! Where are they? I'll come and get them."

"They're here at my house. Well technically it's their family's house and I married Melinda's aunt so yeah." Cole explained

"Okay can I have an address?" Stef asked

"Of course." Cole replied "1329 Prescott St, San Francisco, Ca. And just FYI, my wife and I tried to convince Melinda to go home. I even offered to drive her home personally, but she's pretty dead set on staying. She even offered to get a job and pay rent."

Stef is shocked, but couldn't help and laugh slightly, "Oh wow! Okay well thanks and I'm going to drive down now. It will take me about eight hours."

"You're welcome." Cole told her before hanging up.

Lena walks into the living room where stef is, "Who was that, my love?"

"Someone calling because they know where Melinda and Jaelynn are. I'm going to drive and go pick up our daughter and granddaughter." Stef explained "I have to drive up to San Francisco so I'll probably be back really late tonight."

Lena nodded, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's okay, love. You should stay home with the kids. Most importantly Wyatt." Stef replied

"Stef, the kids aren't little and Wyatt's not talking to anyone or even leaving his room." Lena argued "I want to go with you."

Stef gently held Lena's hands in hers, "Please love, I'd feel better if you stayed home with the kids."

Lena sighed softly but nodded, "Okay." Then she kissed Stef's lips gently, "I'll be waiting for you. Bring our baby and our grandbaby home safely."

"I will, love. I promise." Stef told Lena before leaving

Meanwhile at the Manor, Melinda is playing with Jaelynn when an Elder orbs in.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Melinda asked

"My name isn't important, but I'm an Elder. I'm here to make sure you go back home." The Elder told Melinda "You aren't allowed to be here. There's no more power of three to protect you or your daughter."

Melinda holds Jaelynn as she challenges the Elder, "And if I don't leave?"

"Then I'll erase your memories and leave only the ones with your daughter and your family that you left behind in San Diego." The Elder threatened

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I still won't go home. I'd rather live on the streets than be dependent upon my family when I have a daughter who needs me to be the best mom I can be."

"Fine I'm giving you until the end of the day to leave here on your own or I'm going to erase your memories and send you on a quest. Whichever direction you are pulled toward is where you'll stay. Whether it be here at the Manor or in San Diego with your family." The Elder explained to Melinda before orbing out.

Melinda sighed and held her daughter close. She didn't want to leave, but she also didn't want to go on a quest.

A few minutes later, Jaelynn started crying to let her mommy know that she's hungry, so Melinda fed her baby girl. Once Jaelynn is done eating, she falls asleep laying on her mommy's chest and not long after Melinda falls asleep too.

Many hours later, Stef arrives at the Manor and rings the doorbell which Phoebe answers as she wonders who it is. She stares at the woman confused.

"Um...Can I help you?" Phoebe asked

Stef nodded, "Yes you can actually. I got a call from a man by the name of Cole Turner saying that my daughter, Melinda and my granddaughter, Jaelynn are here."

"Oh yes, they are. They're actually both asleep in the living room." Phoebe told the woman "I'm Phoebe. Cole's my husband."

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe. I'm Stef." Stef introduced "Mind if I come in?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Nope not at all. I'm just going to wake Melinda."

Meanwhile Melinda heard the voices talking and woke up, she held Jaelynn onto her chest as she got up from the couch. She walked into the hallway to see Phoebe talking to her mom, Stef.

Phoebe turned to see Melinda, "Oh you're awake, Meli. Your mom's here for you."

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked

Stef hugged het daughter, while being careful of her granddaughter, "Oh, my baby, you're okay. Mama and I were so worried about you. Wyatt's worried about you too. He refuses to leave his room and he barely eats now."

"Well I'm sorry about your problems with Wyatt, but he's your son so fix it." Melinda said harshly as she pushed Stef away "I'm not going back to San Diego with you, Stef, and I won't let you take my daughter."

"Oh so I'm back to Stef now, huh? Haven't been that in a long time. I think since last year." Stef replied. The she added, "I'm sorry you don't want to come home, Mel, but you're thirteen you don't have a choice."

Phoebe inched toward the stairs as she said, "Okay I'm just going to go upstairs and give you two some space."

Meanwhile Melinda just stared at Stef, while still holding Jaelynn closely to her chest.

"Okay look, Mel the way I see it you have two options. You can come back with me willingly or I'll take you home against your will. Either way you will be leaving this house and coming home to your family." Stef explained

"And the way I see it, I have a daughter who needs me. I can't be depending on you and Lena to take care of me, when I have my own daughter to take care of." Melinda retorted

Then the Elder the was down talking to Melinda orbed down again, but this time he froze Stef since he didn't want to expose magic.

"What the hell, dude?" Melinda asked angrily "Unfreeze her. She already knows about magic. This is the woman who adopted my brother and I. Plus she got kidnapped by the Source before. She's not going to tell anyone about magic."

The Elder sighed, "Fine. Very well then." He unfroze Stef, who looked at him shocked

"Where did you come from? And what do you want?" Stef asked protectively

The Elder took a breath, "Relax, I want the same thing you want. For Melinda to go home with you, so I'm going to send Melinda on a little quest."

"What kind of quest?" Stef asked curiously

"I'm going to erase her memories and relocate her. Then she has to find her way back to where she truly belongs, whether it's here with her daughter at the Manor or taking her daughter and going home to San Diego." The Elder explained

Stef shook her head, "Oh hell no, that's not happening. Over my dead body."

"Sorry" The Elder replied as he orbed Jaelynn to his arms, erased Melinda's memories, and relocated her to another part of the US. "It's too late. I've already done it." Then he handed the baby to Stef before orbing back 'up there'.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

What do you think is going to happen on Melinda's quest? Where with she feel herself being pulled to?


	21. Chapter 21

Melinda wakes up and sees a sign that says South Carolina. She doesn't remember where she lives or who her family is. She couldn't even remember her name or how she got to where she is, which looks like the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" Melinda asked "And most importantly, who am I?"

Melinda gets up, brushes herself off, and then starts to walk around hoping that she'll find out where she is from a sign or something. She stumbles upon a diner and walks in.

"Hello? I need some help." Melinda said

"What do you need, little miss? How can I be a help?" An elderly woman asked

"Would you mind telling me where I am?" Melinda asked

The woman shook her head, "Not at all. You're in Atlanta, Georgia."

"Thank you." Melinda replied although she's confused as to how she got here.

"Where are your parents, little miss?" The elderly woman asked

Melinda thought for a moment befor shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm a little lost."

The woman gave a sad nod, "Well I'm Eloise. What's your name?"

Again Melinda thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders, "I must have hit my head or something because I can't remember."

"That's alright. I'll help you find your family." Eloise told the girl "In sure they're looking for you anyways."

Meanwhile at the Manor, Stef is standing while holding Jaelynn and looking at the baby trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Great my daughter is somewhere out in the world and I can't do a lot of think to find her. And she doesn't have any memories or any idea who she is." Stef mumbled "This is just great. How do I explain this to Lena?"

Suddenly Paige orbs in directly in front of Stef, who looks at her shocked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Paige Matthews-Halliwell." Paige stated "I'm Wyatt and Melinda's aunt."

Stef gave a small nod, "Stefanie Adams Foster. Melinda and Wyatt's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Paige replied with a soft smile "Also I'm sorry but I have to take Jaelynn from you. So if you'd kindly hand her over I'd be really grateful."

"Like hell I'm handing my granddaughter over to you." Stef said defensively "I barely know you."

Paige sighed softly and pleaded with Stef, "Please? Jaelynn needs protection that you can't give her. I can protect her." Then she added, "If you don't willingly hand her to me I'll have to forcibly take her from you."

"This is my granddaughter. I love her and I'm a cop. I can protect her." Stef told the woman

Paige other the baby into her arms, "I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice." Then Paige other out

Stef sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She is about to cry, but then her phone rings. The caller ID shows 'Lena'. Stef pulls herself together before answering her phone.

"Hello? Lena, talk to me. What's wrong?" Stef asked worried about her family

"Stef, Stef, Wyatt's gone. He just walked out the door without saying where he's going. Callie and I are driving around looking for him, but he turned his phone off." Lena told her wife through tears

"Okay love, just try to relax and breath. I'm coming home, but Melinda refuses to come home and she won't let me take Jaelynn." Stef replied not telling her wife the truth about the Melinda and Jaelynn situation as to not further worry anymore.

Lena gave a soft sniffle, "Okay honey, we'll think of a plan to get Melinda and Jaelynn home later. At least we know she's safe right now. Please hurry home so we can find our son, but drive safely."

"I will, my love, I will." Stef replied

Back in San Diego, Wyatt arrives at Trevor's apartment crying. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer. Once Trevor opens the door, before he could say anything Wyatt threw his arms around Trevor, hugged him, and just let all his tears out.

"Whoa, Blondie bear, what's wrong?" Trevor asked concerned and shocked as he gently rubbed Wyatt's back.

"Boo...Boo bear ran away." Wyatt managed to get out through his sobs.

Trevor is too shocked to say anything because what Wyatt said sounds so out of character for Melinda, so he just brings Wyatt inside his apartment so they can talk.

"Okay Wy tiger, talk to me. Why'd Melinda run away?" Trevor asked

Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know. She left it the middle of the night and all she left was a note saying she needed to be alone."

As Trevor is about to reply, Wyatt's stomach growled really loudly. "Whoa, when was the last time you ate?" Trevor asked

Wyatt shrugged again, "I don't remember. I'm too worried to eat. I won't be able to eat until my sister is home."

Trevor nodded, "Okay well you need to eat so I'm going to make your favorite."

"Fish fingers and custard? Like on Doctor Who?" Wyatt asked with a sniffle

Trevor nodded and gave a smile, "Of course." Then he kissed Wyatt's forehead

"Thanks." Wyatt replied

As Trevor headed into the kitchen, Wyatt flashed back to when they watched Doctor Who together.

\- Flashback: Five years ago -

Sixteen year old Trevor, eleven year old Wyatt, and seven year old Melinda's foster mother and foster father left them home alone so they are sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching their favorite show, Doctor Who. When the part comes on where the Doctor is eating fish fingers and custard, Melinda and Wyatt make a face.

"Eww! That sounds so gross." Melinda says

"You shouldn't judge something before you try it." Trevor says

Wyatt has a skeptical look on his face, "I agree with Mel."

Trevor shakes his head, "Okay how about I make it and we'll all try it to determine whether its gross or not."

"Uh...I don't know." Melinda replies

"If you don't like it, I'll give you five dollars." Trevor tells Melinda even though he is directing it to both Wyatt and Melinda

Melinda gives a slow nod, "Okay Trevy."

Then Trevor looks at Wyatt waiting for an answer.

"Yeah alright. Okay Trevy." Wyatt agreed

A little while later, during the taste test, Trevor tries it first. He smiles and laughs slightly, "Wow! This actually taste pretty good."

Then Wyatt and Melinda try and smile as they chew the bite.

"This is good." Wyatt commented "I think this is my new favorite food."

"Mine too." Melinda adds as she takes another bite and stuffs her mouth

\- End of flashback -

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the long wait. I had no idea what to write.

What would you like to see happen next?


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning when Wyatt wakes up and walks into the kitchen, Trevor has breakfast ready and is sitting down at the counter.

"What's going on here, Trevy?" Wyatt asked

Trevor patted the chair next to him, "Get some food and then come sit by me, Blondie bear. We need to talk."

Wyatt looked confused but grabbed a plate of food and sat next to Trevor anyway, "What do we need to talk about, Trevy?"

"I think you should go home." Trevor stated "Your parents are probably worried about you."

"That house doesn't feel like home without Melly. And my mom drove up to San Francisco where someone said they know where Mel is." Wyatt explained "My mama is too worried about Mel, who's only fourteen to care too much about me, who's seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a year. An adult. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Trevor sighed softly, "Wyatt, I don't care what you think your parents are equally as worried about you as they are Mel. Age doesn't matter." Then he added," And I'm sure your house doesn't feel like home. It's missing a family member. I'm sure your parents and siblings feel the same way, but you don't see them running away, do you?"

Wyatt shook his head, "No Trevy, but..."

"No buts, Wyatt. You have to go home." Trevor interrupted

"Why are you being so hard on me?!" Wyatt yelled angrily

"Because I love you, Wyatt. I love you like a brother and I want you to go go home." Trevor explained "Wy tiger, you were lucky to get a family who loves you so much. I want you to lean on them in this hard time. That's what family is for."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Well I hate you and if you want me to leave I will." Then he got up and ran out the front door.

Trevor sighed. He hated that he had to be so hard on Wyatt like that, but it was for Wyatt's own good. He belonged with his family, even if Trevor had to use tough loved to get Wyatt to leave.

As Wyatt ran away from Trevor's apartment, he turned on his phone and called Lena. He wanted to go home and he wanted to hug his moms. He missed his family and he was hurting on the inside since Melinda left. And normally when things get hard he runs.

Meanwhile with Melinda, she wakes up groggy and disoriented as she hears a baby cry. She blinks and rubs her eyes.

"Ugh! Where am I?" Melinda asked as she tried to sit up but felt a pounding in her head so she laid back down.

"You're in the hospital." Eloise the lady from the restaurant told her "You fainted and wouldn't wake up so I called an ambulance."

Melinda nodded, "You don't have to stay with me. I'm used to being alone."

Eloise looked confused, "What's that supposed mean?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I said that." Melinda replied as she heard a baby's cry again. Then she asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Eloise asked

Melinda shook her head and sighed softly, "Never mind. I probably just imagined it."

Back in San Diego with Wyatt, who's holding his phone up to his ear as he listens to his mama's ringtone and waits for an answer. Soon enough Lena comes on the phone, "Wyatt? Wyatt, honey is this you? Where are you?"

"Ma...Mama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry please come get me. I want to come home." Wyatt pleaded through a teary voice since he's crying "I was wrong to run away. I'm sorry, mama."

Lena sighed softly," Oh honey, it's okay. I'm not mad. I was worried, but never mad. I'll come get you, baby. Mama's coming to get you."

"I love you, mama." Wyatt told her

"I love you too, sweet boy." Lena replied

After Lena got off the phone with Wyatt and got in her car, she called Stef

"Hello? Lena, love, is everything alright?" Stef asked as she answered her phone

"Yeah Stef, everything is fine. I just called to tell you not to worry. I just spoke to Wyatt, since he called and he wants to come home. I'm heading to pick him up now." Lena explained

Stef sighed relieved, "Okay thanks for letting me know." Then she added,"I'll be home soon. I'm about three hours away."

"Okay love. Drive safely." Lena replied

"Yeah I will." Stef promised her wife

As Lena pulls up to where Wyatt is and gets out of the car, a crying Wyatt runs and hugs her. It's so sudden that it shocks her, but she hugs him back anyways.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never run away again. I promise." Wyatt told her

Lena nodded, "Okay honey, alright it's okay. Like I told you on the phone I'm not mad. I never was."

"Can we go home, mama?" Wyatt asked "I want to see mommy."

"Yes we can go home, bud. We can absolutely go home, but mom won't be home for a few hours. She's driving back from San Francisco."

Wyatt gained a hopeful look in his eyes, "Are Melly and Jae with her?"

Lena shook her head, "No baby, I'm sorry. Melinda is still refusing to come home, but mom and I will find a way to bring both her and Jae home. I promise."

"I know, mama." Wyatt replied with a small nod

Meanwhile at the hospital with Melinda, who sighs and closes her eyes, but she hears the baby's cry again. This time it sounds louder and a little more upset. She tries to figure out why and then she remembers Jaelynn.

Melinda eyes shoot open and she yells, "Jae!" As she gets out of bed, "Jaelynn! Where's my daughter?! Jaelynn! Jae, mommy's coming. Mommy will find you. I promise."

Suddenly Melinda finds herself back at the Manor with Jaelynn in her arms and an elder in front of her.

"You've completed your quest, Melinda. You get to live here with your daughter." The elder told her before orbing out.

Melinda smiles and kisses her daughter over and over again, while Jaelynn coos and smiles at her mother's touch and love.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	23. Chapter 23

One week later at the manor, Melinda is starting her day. She's making breakfast for herself while watching her daughter, who is now six months play and getting breakfast for the baby girl.

Suddenly Melinda hears the doorbell ring so she picks up Jaelynn and walks to the door.

Melinda opens the door, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Are you Melinda Adams-Foster? Originally Melinda Halliwell?" The man asked. When Melinda nodded, he handed her an envelope, "You've been served." Then he turns walks away.

Melinda closes the door and stares at the envelope. When she hears Jaelynn start to cry, she walks back to the kitchen, puts Jaelynn in the high chair and give her some baby oatmeal.

Melinda let Jaelynn feed herself for a little while, so she could open the envelope. Once the envelope is open and Melinda starts to read the letter, she realizes she's being sued for custody of her daughter. And by two people named Stefanie and Lena Adams-Foster. She doesn't know these people or why they want her baby. Melinda tosses the letter aside and then finished feeding her daughter who is making a mess feeding herself.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, Stef and Lena are sitting in the living room with her kids.

"So Mama and I have something to tell you." Stef stated

"What is it, mom?" Mariana asked

"Is it about Mel and Jae?" Wyatt asked hopefully

Lena nodded, "Yes. Mom and I are fighting for custody of Jae and we're hoping that Mel will decide to come home."

"Do you really believe that will work?" Jude asked

"We really hope so, baby." Stef replied

Wyatt nodded, "Me too, mom."

"We all do. We miss Mel and Jae." Callie added

After Callie, Mariana, and Jude left, Wyatt stayed back. He didn't say anything, he just sat there on the couch.

"Do you need something, buddy?" Lena asked

Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know."

"If you just to want to sit with us, that's okay." Stef told Wyatt as she and Lena got up and sat on either side of their son.

Wyatt gave a small nod as he just stared on looking at the wall.

Back at the manor, while Jaelynn is playing in her playpen Melinda calls Leo to talk to him.

"Leo!" Melinda yelled and the blue orbs appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong, Melly?" Leo asked

Melinda handed Leo the letter, "These two people are suing for custody of MY daughter."

"Mel, those people are yours and Wyatt's adoptive moms." Leo replied "Don't you remember?"

Melinda looked confused and shook her head, "No, and who's Wyatt?"

"Wyatt's your older brother." Leo told Melinda as he is now confused himself.

Melinda gave a small nod, "Oh"

"Okay well I have to go." Leo stated "Also I'm going to talk to the other Elders and find out what's going on with your memory." Then Leo orbed away.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, upstairs in the girl's room with Callie, Mariana, and Jude.

"Do you really think moms plan will work?" Mariana asked "Do you think Mel will come home if they win custody of Jae?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, Mel loves Jae. I don't believe she would want to be apart from her daughter."

"What if moms don't win? What if they lose?" Jude asked

Callie shrugged, "Well then I don't know. Moms will cross that bridge if we come to it."

Jude and Mariana both nodded as they frowned, but inside they are hoping for the best. They hate the uncertainty of the possible outcome.

Meanwhile back at the manor with Melinda and Jaelynn. Jaelynn is laying on hey play mat doing tummy time, while Melinda watches the news. There's nothing really on the news that's interesting to Melinda, but she figures that she should keep herself informed about what's going on in the world. Plus a lot of parents seem to watch the news.

Phoebe walks downstairs and sits on the couch next to Melinda.

"Hey kiddo, what are you watching?" Phoebe asked

"The news." Melinda replied before looking to the ground to check on her daughter.

Jaelynn is now trying to crawl, but its misty just her scooting her body back and forth. She's not really moving much, but it's the effort and trying that counts.

Melinda looks back up at Phoebe and asked, "Do you mind watching Jae for me later today? I have to look for a job and run an errand."

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd love to watch that little cutie." Phoebe replied

Melinda smiled softly, "Thanks Aunt Phoebe."

Later that night in the moms' room, Stef and Lena are laying in bed talking when they hear sniffles and a knock at their door.

"Come in, my baby." Stef said

Wyatt slowly opened the door and then walked over and laid down in between his moms and just broke down into tears. His moms both hugged and comforted him.

"Mommy...I miss her so much." Wyatt said through his sobs as he hiccuped

"Shh..my love. Shh...don't try to talk. Just breath." Stef encouraged as she rubbed his back

Wyatt took some shallow uneven and wavering breaths and then looked at his mama, "Mama...I'm scared. I'm so scared." Then he sniffled and let out a breath, "What if she doesn't come home? What if we never see her again?"

"Oh sweetie, don't think such thoughts." Lena told her son "Mom and I will do whatever it takes to bring her home. And we won't give up until Mel and Jae are back under our roof. I promise."

Wyatt nodded, "I know, mama. I'm still scared though, but I trust you and mom. I love you."

"We love you too, baby. We love you so much." Stef replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had writer's block for a while.

On another note, I've decided that I'm almost done with this story. Just a few more chapters. Like maybe two or three.


	24. Chapter 24

Two months later at the family court for the custody battle. Everyone is sitting down and waiting for court to be in session and for it to start.

The judge, Judge Jeffery Ringer, sits down at his desk.

"We're here today to determine a custody arrangement of a minor child between the biological mother, Melinda Adams Foster and the adoptive grandparents, Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster." Judge Ringer announced "The parties have stipulated to call each witness once, at a time, each side will have a chance to examine that witness. If you're testifying, remember this is not a popularity contest. You are not choosing sides. We're all on the same side. The side of an eight month old child."

Then Judge Ringer asked, "Miss Adams Foster, Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Foster, custody hearings are, without exception, very difficult on all parties involved, your daughter/granddaughter included. Things said here will undoubtedly be harsh and cannot be unsaid. I ask this before I begin any custody hearing. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I'm sure." Melinda said confidently.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Foster?" Judge Ringer asked

"We're sure, Your Honor." Stef replied for both her and her wife.

"Then this court is now in session to determine sole physical custody of Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster." Judge Ringer said as he banged his gavel on it's block.

First up on the witness stand is Brandon Foster.

"Mr. Foster, would you agree that Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Fosters are good parents and grandparents?" Stef and Lena's lawyer Raelynn Mave asked

Brandon nodded, "My moms are great parents. They love all their kids equally and they love the granddaughter Jaelynn. They were with my sister, Melinda at the hospital when Jaelynn was born."

"No further questions, Your Honor." Raelynn said looking at the judge before returning to her seat.

Then Melinda's lawyer, Nikki Norton stood up and walked towards the witness box, "Mr. Foster who would you say was more of a primary caregiver for Jaelynn?"

"Well...my moms would take care of Jaelynn when Melinda was at school, but Melinda would watch Jaelynn while she did her homework. And when Melinda ran away with Jaelynn, we didn't see them so I guess she did most of the caring." Brandon explained

"In your opinion do you think Melinda is capable of raising her daughter?" Nikki asked

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know, but in my opinion I think Jaelynn would be better off raisedby Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Foster. I think that Jaelynn deserves a family and Melinda needs a family. She needs her family. Her moms."

Nikki nodded, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

Next on the witness stand is Cole Turner.

"Mr. Turner, What would you say about Miss Adams Foster's relationship with her daughter? Would you say she's a good mother?" Nikki asked

"Melinda and her daughter, Jaelynn are very close. Melinda loves her daughter and Jaelynn loves her mother. She smiles whenever she sees her mother." Cole explained. Then he added, "Jaelynn recently started saying Mama and it's the cutest thing to hear that little girl exclaim Mama every time she sees her mother."

"No further questions, Your Honor. Nikki told the judge before going back to her table and sitting down.

"Mr. Turner." Raelynn started as she walked towards the witness box. "Is it true that Miss Adams Foster lives with you and your wife Mrs. Turner?"

"Yes." Cole replied. "But she pays rent. She insisted on paying something."

"And where does Miss Adams Foster get the money to pay her rent? Raelynn asked.

"From her job. She works because she needs the money to support her daughter." Cole explained "She doesn't accept anything from either my wife or I. She's very independent like that."

Raelynn nodded, "I see. And who watches Miss Adams Foster's daughter while she's at work?"

"Either me or my wife." Cole explained "Melinda even pays us to watch her daughter."

Raelynn nodded again and then turn to the judge, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

Next on the witness stand is Paige Matthews-Halliwell.

"Miss Matthews-Halliwell, in your opinion would you say that Miss Adams Foster is a good mother?" Nikki asked

Paige nodded, "I don't know, but I don't think that Jalen should be taken away from her. I mean she loves her daughter more than life itself, but I do think that Melinda should go home to her moms."

"Okay I have no more questions for this witness, Your Honor." Nikki said.

Raelynn stepped up to the witness stand, "Miss Matthews-Halliwell, How well do you know Miss Adams Foster."

"Not very well. Why?" Paige asked

"So you don't know if Melinda is a good mother or not? For all you know she could be a great mother?" Raelynn stated.

"She's not even fourteen. How great of a mother can she be?She still a kid. She needs parents." Paige told Raelynn.

Raelynn nodded, "No further questions, Your Honor."

Next on the witness stand is Stef Adams Foster.

"Mrs. Adams Foster, In your opinion would you say that Jay Lynn be well loved and looked after in your house?" Raelynn asked

Stef nodded, "Yes, my wife and I are very involved parents. We both work but neither of us have the very demanding jobs. My wife is the vice principal at our childrens' school and I'm a police detective."

"So either you or your wife will always be home with Jaelynn?" Raelynn asked

"Yes absolutely." Stef replied

"No further questions, Your Honor." Raelynn told the judge.

Nikki walked up to question Stef, "Mrs. Adams Foster, when did you last see your grandchild?"

"Well for the last two months my wife and I have had state mandatory visitation because of our custody suit." Stef replied (A/n not sure if that's correct.)

"But you don't live with the child?" Nikki asked.

Stef shook her head, "Sadly no. My wife and I miss our daughter and granddaughter so much. We just want them to come home."

Nikki nodded, "No further questions."

Last on the witness stand is Melinda Adams Foster.

"Miss Adams Foster, do you love your child? I mean your really young, so do you love your child?" Nikki asked

"I love my daughter more than life itself." Melinda started "I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant, but I was ecstatic when I first heard her heartbeat on the ultrasound and when I learned she was a girl I was even more excited. And although the circumstances surrounding how I came to be pregnant aren't happy I wouldnt trade my daughter for anything in the world. My daughter IS my world."

Nikki nodded, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

Then Raelynn approached the witness stand, "Miss Adams Foster, you mentioned that the circumstance about your daughter's conception wasn't happy. What happened?"

Melinda frowned and gave a soft sigh, "I was...um...I was raped by a boy at my school. He want me to feel unwanted and broken."

"But your moms didn't care? They still wanted to adopt you, right?" Raelynn asked

Melinda froze. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember. She didn't even remember Stef and Lena. ' _Why couldn't she remember people who seemed to love her so much? Including her own brother?_ ' Melinda thought.

"Miss Adams Foster, you have to answer the questions." Judge Ringer told her

Melinda nodded, "Of course, Your Honor. I'm sorry."

"Let me ask you again, Miss Adams Foster. Your moms didn't care? They still wanted to adopt you, right?" Raelynn asked again

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." Melinda replied

Raelynn looked confused, "Miss Adams Foster, you remember that you are under oath, right?"

Melinda nodded, "Yes, I'm telling the truth. I really don't remember."

"Okay." Raelynn said "Do you still attend school?"

"Melinda nodded, "Of course. I know how important my education is. I'm home schooled now and all my classes are online. It allows me to shape my school around my schedule and I have more time to spend with my daughter."

"Court is adjourned pending the judge's decision." The bailiff announced

After the judge left his bench, then everyone cleared out of the courtroom. It wasn't until a couple of days later, when the two parties were called back to the court.

After Judge Ringer sat down on his bench, "I've taken all testimony and evidence in this matter under submission and after careful consideration, my ruling is as follows. I hereby grant sole physical custody of Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster to..."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

One more chapter in this story.

Anyway who do you think won custody of Jaelynn?


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously..._

 _After Judge Ringer sat down on his bench, "I've taken all testimony and evidence in this matter under submission and after careful consideration, my ruling is as follows. I hereby grant sole physical custody of Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster to..."_

* * *

After Judge Ringer sat down on his bench, "I've taken all testimony and evidence in this matter under submission and after careful consideration, my ruling is as follows. I hereby grant sole physical custody of Jaelynn Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster to Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster. And I want Melinda Adams Foster to return home to her moms. This custody arrangement will be revisited in two years when Melinda can file for emancipation. I think she is very capable of being a good mother, but according to the state laws she's too young to be on her own." He looks at Melinda, "Do you understand, Melinda? You must return home to your moms. They legally have custody of you. You can't live with Mr. and Mrs. Turner unless your moms allow you to."

Melinda nodded, "Yes, Your Honor, I understand."

When court was out of session, Melinda turned around and took her daughter from her Uncle Cole's arms and cuddled the baby close to her chest.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry. I let you down. I really wanted to win." Melinda whispered into Jaelynn's ear. She sighed softly as she thought to herself, ' _I can't run away this time. I have to stay._ _For my daughter._ _For Jaelynn.'_

Outside of the courtroom, Lena approaches Melinda to hug her and Melinda pushes her away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY DAUGHTER!" Melinda yelled

Lena backed away and put her hand up in surrender.

"Melly? What's wrong with you?" Wyatt asked concerned "Mama's just trying to give you a hug. She missed you. We all have."

Melinda looked at him confused, "Who are you? Are you Wyatt? Are you my brother?"

"What?! You don't remember me?" Wyatt asked also confused

Melinda shook her head, "No. I don't remember any of you." Then she added, "I'm sorry." Then she walked over to the bench, sat down, and held her daughter close.

By now the whole Adams-Foster family all shared the same confused look, well all expect Stef.

"Mom, do you know something?" Brandon asked as he looked at her and noticed the look on her face.

Everyone else looked at Stef too, so Wyatt took this opportunity to step away into the bathroom. He looked up and yelled at the sky.

"Okay listen here you elders I don't know what you did to my sister but reverse it." Wyatt commanded "Reverse it or else."

An Elder orbed in and spoke to Wyatt, "Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"Not just you. The whole magical community, because I will expose magic to the whole world if you don't reverse what you did to Melinda." Wyatt explained

"She was lost so we sent her on a quest after erasing her memory. The quest was fair and completely up to her who she chose. Her heart led her back to her daughter, and she forgot the life she had with you and your family." The Elder told Wyatt

Wyatt looked angry and yelled, "MEL IS MY FAMILY! I AM HER BROTHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Then he added, "No wonder my mom Piper hated the Elders. Plus about Mel, you have to return her memories. The judge told her she has to come home. She can't live with Phoebe and Cole, but she won't feel comfortable living with a family she doesn't remember. Just please give me my sister back."

"I have to consult with the other Elders." The Elder replied before orbing away.

Wyatt sighed heavily, "Ugh! You are useless." Then he mumbled, "That was a complete waste of time. I pretty much got no where. The Elders are so stupid."

Meanwhile in the hallway with the Adams-Foster family right after Wyatt had slipped away and Melinda had walked over to the bench and sat down with Jaelynn.

Stef stared blankly and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say or how to explain her actions.

"Stef" Lena said

Stef sighed softly, "Alright. I might have known Melinda wasn't going to remember us. Her memory was taken away. Magically."

"So she has no idea who we are?" Mariana asked

Stef nodded, "Yeah that correct."

"She really was telling the truth in the courtroom." Callie stated

"Yes, unfortunately." Stef replied

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked

Stef took a breath, "I was going to, but you called me first and told me Wyatt had run out the front door and I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you anymore."

"Stef, we've been over this. We have to tell each other everything." Lena told her wife

Stef nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

Jude looked around, "Wait a minute. Where's Wyatt?"

"I'll go look for him." Brandon said "I think I saw him go into the bathroom." Brandon walked away and as he opened the door to the bathroom Wyatt came out.

Wyatt jumped slightly, "Oh geez, B. You scared me."

"Sorry. We were looking for you." Brandon stated

Wyatt nodded, "It's okay. I'm sorry. I slipped away when you guys weren't looking." Then Wyatt started to cry, "I just I miss my sister and I wish she remembered us."

Brandon draped his arm around Wyatt's shoulders and ushered him toward a bench, "Come, let's sit and talk."

"O...Ookay." Wyatt said sniffling as he sat down

"I know you miss Mel, Wy, I miss her too. And I hate that she doesn't remember us. It sucks." Brandon explained

Wyatt nodded in agreement, "It totally sucks. And the worse part is that I talked to one of the people who took her memories and they aren't going to give her, her memories back. She's never going to remember us." Wyatt starts to cry harder.

Brandon hugged his brother and let him cry out all his tears, "It's okay. Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Mel will remember us. We'll get them to return her memories. It will all be okay in the end."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This may be the last chapter, but I'm unsure. Let me know if you think I need one more chapter or if the ending is good like this.

This story has been fun to write and I love it. I think it's one of my best stories.


	26. Chapter 26

Up with the Elders, Leo stands before the other Elders after watching over Melinda's court custody for Jaelynn.

"Why didn't you return Melinda's memories?" Leo inquired fuming with anger

"Leo, stay out of this. You have no place to talk since you are biased in this matter." The Head Elder told him

Leo sighed, "Well at least consider returning her memories. Melinda needs to remember her family." Then he orbs away.

The Council of Elders go into their private chambers and talk.

"Leo kind of does have a point." The Vice Head Elder stated "Melinda's only fourteen. She can't be on her own. She needs her family."

"But the quest. It was a fair quest. She picked her baby daughter." The Head Elder said

"A mother and her child have an unbreakable bond no matter what." The Vice Elder replied "I fear we may have made a mistake."

The Head Elder sighed softly, "I see your point, but I think we should all discuss the matter a bit more. We can't just go about erasing and restore memories."

Meanwhile on Earth at the Adams-Foster house, Stef, Lena and their kids are sitting in the living room with Melinda showing her pictures and videos as they try to jog her memory.

"Do you really not remember any of this?" Jesus inquired as Callie is showing Melinda a picture of Melinda's adoption day.

Melinda shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I don't."

Wyatt sighed and then wondered, "Melly, do you remember Paige, our aunt? Do you remember how she turned us away?"

"Yes, and she didn't want Jae and me living at the manor with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole." Melinda explained "She said I couldn't be there. I wasn't allowed to be there she said."

Wyatt looked confused for a moment and then realized something. He mumbled, "The power of three. Of course."

"What?" Melinda asked confused

Wyatt waved his hand, "I'll tell you later."

"Do you remember when I first met you and Wyatt?" Stef asked "It was nighttime and you two were trying to sleep in an alleyway."

Mariana, who had been thinking asked, "Do you remember...?"

Melinda snapped and interrupted, "Stop it! Just stop it! I don't remember anything about you people. What you all are doing is hopeless." Then she picked up Jaelynn from the playpen and ran out the front door.

Stef sighed softly,"Well she's not wrong. Her memory was erased with magic. I should have told you all." Then she paused and looked at Lena, "Especially you, but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"How long have you know?" Lena asked

"Since long before the trial." Stef responded "Like months before. When I drove up to San Francisco to try and bring her home."

"You know that long and you didn't tell anyone of us?" Wyatt answered angrily

Stef shook her head, "I'm sorry, baby."

"I hate you!" Wyatt yelled before running upstairs

Lena stood up and kissed her wife, "I'll go talk to him." Then she headed upstairs.

"And I'll go talk to Melinda." Callie stated

Brandon looked at her, "Would you like me to come with you?"

Callie shrugged, "If you want to, but I think I'll be fine." Then she headed out the front door where she found Melinda sitting on the porch steps. Callie sat down next to Melinda, "Hey, would you like some company?"

"I guess." Melinda replied with a shrug "But I don't want to talk."

"I can understand that. I know you're frustrated and I know..." Callie started

Melinda shrugged, "Please stop talking."

Callie nodded, "Okay."

Meanwhile inside the house upstairs in the Wyatt's room, Lena walks in and sits down on the bed where he is laying on his stomach. She gently rubs his back.

"Hey bubba, you know mom didn't mean to upset you. She was just trying to protect her family. She loves you and all of us so, so much." Lena explained

Wyatt looked over at Lena and gave a slight nod, "I know, mama. I'm not upset with mom. I'm just frustrated that Mel doesn't remember us. I'm upset with the Elders who I know are the ones that erased us from her memories." Then he paused and added, "I just don't understand why me too? I'm her brother. I was her family first. I practically raised her before we found our way to you and mom."

"I don't know, but you both are part of this family now." Lena replied "And hopefully Melinda will remember us soon."

Wyatt nodded, "I hope so too, mama."

Back outside on the front porch with Callie, Melinda, and Jaelynn, who is crawling around on the ground. Melinda feels a rush hit her head and then flashes of memories flash quickly through her mind.

"I remember." Melinda exclaimed happily before hugging Callie "I love you, sissy."

Callie smiled and hugged Melinda back, "I love you too, baby sis."

"Watch Jae for me." Melinda tells Callie before running inside

"Mommy! I remember." Melinda announced as she ran and hugged Stef.

Then Melinda hugged Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude before running upstairs to Wyatt's room where her mom said he was. Melinda tackled Wyatt with a hug.

"Wy! Mama! I remember!" Melinda said excitedly.

Wyatt and Lena hugged Melinda back.

"That's great, sweets." Lena commented

"I love you, Melly." Wyatt stated

Melinda smiled, "I love you too, Wy. I'm so glad I remember my family."

The

End

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated. I had a lot of fun writing this story.


End file.
